Twilight: The Sun and the Moon
by skylight96
Summary: "Trust is nothing but a fragile belief that can easily been broken… but can be strong as steel that support life…" A story of Forbidden Love between a shifter and a vampire, the trust between lovers, the love between his new imprint and his old crush... This is it... The story of Jacob Black's Imprint... "I'm the sun, while she's the moon. We complete each others" *Jacob Black*
1. Prologue: The Fallen Angel of the night

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Sun and the Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_ Trust is nothing but a fragile belief that can easily been broken… but can be strong as steel that support life…

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Éclair Farron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Prologue:**_

_**The Fallen Angel of the night**_

…

Run!

That was the word circling around his mind as he dashed through the thick dark forest of Canada, running away from the painful reality conceal within his wolf form. It all started with a simple card, an invitation to a wedding he been earning to have with her, but it all shattered by the disgusting bloodsucker…

Bella… His Bella now wedded to that no good bloodsucker goes by the name Edward and he, Jacob Black is running away rather than to face it, to face the pain and the heartbroken of his heart, to listen the vows made by the couple and to hide the streaming tears of agony…

The full moon shined upon the dark forest as the dark russet wolf stopped in the middle of shadows, pausing as he took his breath before a sickly sweet scent caught his nostril. A vampire. The shifter growled at the smell and run towards the source, hoping to kill it to release his anger, shredding the bloodsucker with his teeth and claw to release his pain…

Upon arriving to the clearing, he stopped at the edge of the forest shadows and stalked the immortal as it feast on the lifeless buck within its arms. Jacob growled loudly to catch the bloodsucker attention and crouched himself, ready to fight. The bloodsucker instantly lifted it head from its prey and turned around to meet the large wolf behind it…

A breath caught itself inside the shifter throat as his dark eyes met the bloodsucker vivid blue eyes, catching his soul as he began to feel his world shifting to her, a beautiful wavy red haired immortal with a pair of beautiful deep azure eyes…

_**It can't be…**_

His thought finally being registered that he, Jacob Black had imprinted on the bloodsucker he swore to kill. The vampire quickly stood up onto her feet, taking a step back in retreat as she watched the shifter cautiously, "Who are you?..." her soft melodious voice echoed within the clearing, watching him with her azure blue eyes as she waited for him to answer…

Shaking his head to clear his head out, Jacob growled in anger, denying the imprint pull and barked as he entered his fighting stance…

_**This can't be really…**_

-watching the bloodsucker to flinch slightly in fear as she took another step back from the growling wolf…

_**I can't imprint…**_

And leaped to bite her…

The immortal gasped in shock and dodged the leaping wolf to her side, running away as she looked back at the large chasing her through the forest. She stopped abruptly at the end of the cliff and turned behind her in fear as the shifter creep closer and closer to the immortal…

_**You can't run…**_

The vampire gritted her teeth and glanced down at the streaming rapid river below her, stepping at the edge as she watching the wolf in front of her. Jacob stopped and watched her as the moonlight shining upon her, giving her an angelic glow as the cold night breeze blew passed her, making her sweetly scent touched the shifter nostril…

_**Beautiful…**_

Hearing the ground on the edge crumbled down from the cliff, the distracted shifter looked up ahead and saw her turned around to jump down into the rapid river below…

_**NO!**_

-Jacob quickly run for her in fear and couldn't stop as he fallen from the cliff with her, trying to reach for her hand as they both splashed into the cold water with darkness slowly swallow him into the abyss…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** This is another story of Twilight, rewritten by me. This is my second attempt of writing Twilight after my first one **Twilight: The Blue Moon** (featuring Edward with my OC Iris Davidson) checks it out if you have time and this is my other fanfic for Jacob Black. I hope you like it. Please review for further chapters of **Twilight: The Sun and the Moon…**


	2. Chapter 1: The Painful Love

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Sun and the Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_ Trust is nothing but a fragile belief that can easily been broken… but can be strong as steel that support life…

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Éclair Farron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Painful love…**_

…

The soft humming voice slowly entered into his subconscious mind as he slowly opened his dark brown eyes to the starry skies, groaning lightly for the soreness of his muscle before turning his gaze to the hot burning sensation on his side by the bonfire and saw his imprint sitting by the log, humming to herself before she lifted up her azure gaze to the man before her with a small smile adorned on her lips, "You're awake" slowly stood up as she cautiously walked up to him, "How are you feeling?"

"Why you save me?" was the words coming through his mind as he watched her stopped suddenly in the middle of her track, blinking her deep blue eyes in surprised for the words coming out from his mouth, "Why won't I?" she questioned the shifter back with a small frown replacing the breath-taking smile on her lips.

"…Because I try to kill you"

The vampire's mouth turned in 'o' shaped as she understand his meaning and chuckled as she shook her head in disbelieve, looking back to meet his dark eyes with her vivid ones, "Well, it doesn't mean I have to kill you as well. I'm just having this feeling that I need to save you somehow… besides, I can't let a naked man floating around the streaming aimlessly couldn't I? What is a girl found you and screaming bloody pervert?"

Thinking about the situation, Jacob couldn't help but shiver by the thought and looked back towards his supposed-to-be-imprint-but-deny smiling down onto him with an amused glint on her eyes, "Imagining I presume?"

"You don't know half of it" said the shifter sarcastically as he rolled his dark eyes which earned him a chuckle from the vampire for his words. Jacob silenced and turned to her as he took her full appearance, he couldn't denied it that she's pretty-nope scratch that breath-taking as it is within the bloodsucker gene to be prefect godly beautiful but as he watched her, he could help but feeling that she's the most beautiful creature in the world, even beautiful than his Bella.

Remembering her name, the once light mood instantly darkened as he hung his head in depressed and slightly regret for his action and looked up at his imprint guiltily, "I…I'm sorry for attack you" his husky voice whispered softly within the night as the smile on her face slowly disappeared with sadness and understanding flashed within her azure blue orbs…

"I forgive you…"

"But-"

"Shh…" silenced the immortal woman before him as she kneed down to his level, gazing deeply into his painful sadness eyes with a warm smile adorned on her perfect rosy lips, "It's alright, Jacob… I understand-"

"How do you know my name?"

The bloodsucker silenced as she accidently mentioned his name which she supposedly don't know and couldn't help but release a deep sigh in defeat, grinning sheepishly as she meet him, "Err… when I tried to pull you away from the rapid, I touched you skin and I caught several memories of your past. The memories about your love for a girl… Isabella wasn't?"

Hearing the name that just become a taboo in his life, he growled angrily for the memories and jumped away from the vampire as his body shaking furiously, eager to start phasing and running away from this place. The red haired vampire flinched at the shaking boy and took a step back in fear and regret for her words, "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean-"

"SHUT UP!"

The vampire hissed slightly for the coldness of his tone and bit her rosy lips in apology, face hanging downward like a scold child before she retreat away from the anger shifter, "…I'm sorry"

Jacob anger slowly started to subside for her soft tone, stopping the shaking of his body from phasing and looked up to the vampire before him, seeing the sadness and apology within her beautiful face. his hard narrowed eyes instantly soften at the sight and let out a deep breath in hope of calming himself before looked down to his hand on his lap ashamedly, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm sorry…"

Both of them silenced as they let the sound of the cricket singing accompanied them through the night, each falling deeply within their thought before the immortal parted her rosy lips, saying "You know, people once said that if we love someone, it doesn't mean we have them within our arms, maybe we have to let them go but if they come back to us then there are meant to be ours…" as she lifted up her burning azure gaze into his dark ones, "I know how you feel Jacob. I for myself have experience the agony of a broken heart, the pain of seeing them happy with others than us, the lonely hope for them to see us…" with her eyes daze over her memories before closing it slowly within her eyes lids, "… but it's all over now. We have to move on. Let them have happiness for we shall find our own…"

"But it's not easy-"

"I know… That's why we need to be strong to face it. Don't run away Jacob, it only makes it more difficult for you. Learn to accept it and forgive them for what they have wrong"

Jacob silenced as he took her words deeply into his heart, feeling the pressure behind the lids of his eyes and a sob cracked from his throat as he fallen down to ground in sadness and pain, crying his broken heart out before a cold sensation circling his huge frame body onto her chest, soothing him softly with her gentle touch as she let him crying on her shoulder…

"Shhh… it's alright, Jacob… let it out"

"Why? Why can't she love me? Why can't she see how much she mean to me?... I give her everything… everything she could ever hope for… I was there when the bloodsucker left her. I was the one who make her smile again after he left. I was the one accompany her through hardship and pain. Why can't she love me back? What I have done to deserve this?"

"Shhh… it's alright…"

"What does she see in him that I don't have? Am I that bad that she instantly thrown me away for him?"

"No, Jacob… You're not bad. She's just blind that's all"

"… I love her… I love her so much its hurt"

"I know… I feel the same…"

Pulling away, she cupped his warm teary face with her icy touch and placed a gentle kiss onto his puffy eyes lids, kissing away the tears streaming down through his cheek as she leaned closer to his burning forehead, ignoring the pain of his body heat against her as she comfort him as best as she could, saying "It's alright, Jacob… I'm here. I won't leave you"

Jacob sniffed and looked up to meet her azure eyes, seeing the sincerity within her gaze as he hugged her tightly within his arms, "Don't leave me… please…"

"I won't. I'll stay as long as you need me"

"Forever then?"

"… Then forever shall I stay with you"

Nodding, the boy tightened his hold against her and slowly fall in deep sleep for the soothing coldness of her skin touched his burning ones with a soft humming lullaby him to sleep, the caressing of her touch and the cold breeze passed their skin…

"Go to sleep, Jacob and let the dream take you away from this harsh reality of yours…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::


	3. Chapter 2: My Imprint, My Light

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Sun and the Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_ Trust is nothing but a fragile belief that can easily been broken… but can be strong as steel that support life…

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Éclair Farron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**My Imprint, My light…**_

…

"_Jacob…"_

_**Bella…**_

"_I'm sorry…"_

_**No…**_

"_I love him…"_

_**No!**_

"_I'm sorry…"_

_**NO!...**_

A pair of dark brown instantly opened and jerked away from the cold ground beneath him, panting heavily with his cold sweat streaming down body from his burning heat…

"Jacob?"

A cold sensation touched his burning skin and turned his attention to the bloodsucker kneed down beside him concernedly, touching his sweaty arm with her icy touch as she gazed deeply into his dark orbs, searching for something as she soothing his pain, "Are you alright?" her soft tinkling voice entered his numb ears as she placed her cold hand onto his cheek, caressing gently as she watched him closed his eyes for her touch, leaning onto it before he let out a deep breath in relief…

"I'm fine…"

A touch of smile adorned on her perfect lips as she placed a kiss of comfort onto his forehead, trying to soothing his burning heat before pulling away, saying "Come on. Let go get you something to eat" placing a bundle of clothes onto his laps to change as she walked away towards the bonfire she had created with a steaming pot fill with fish soup resting on top of it to cook…

Jacob took the clothes with him and changed it behind the bushes as he walked back towards her near the fire, giving him a bowl as she sat onto the log by the burning element that could easily burn her into ash and watched him took a sip of her soup, "So… how was it?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in curious manner as she waited for his respond…

"…"

A frown appeared on her face for the lack of response and sighed as she shook her head in defeat for her attempt of cooking the human food and turned her attention back to the pot with a disappoint expression plastered on her beautiful face, "Well, I guess I'm not good with cooking human food. I mean they all taste dirt to me" scowling as she tried to dispose of the watery food away but was stopped by a hand gripping onto her cold wrist, looking up to meet the boy smiling genuinely into her…

"No… it's perfect…"

The red haired immortal silenced by the words and couldn't help but returned his smile with her breath-taking ones as she returned to her seat beside him, watching he wolfed down the soup before taking another bowl within the pot, sending unfamiliar warmth feeling into her unbeaten heart for his action…

"So…" said the Native American boy as he trying to strike a conversation with the imprint-he-been-trying-to-deny-but-kind-of-fail beside him to dismiss the awkward silence between them and stole glance at the beautiful bloodsucker who seems enjoyed with the streaming of sunlight touched her skin, giving her an heavenly glow onto her figure as if she was a fallen angel sending by the god to comfort his broken heart, "I never know your name…"

"Éclair…"

"Éclair?"

"It's means light in French"

"I see…"

Éclair turned her attention away from the bright blue skies to him and smiled as she leaned closer with interest emitted from her deathly pale face, "So… I see from your memories that La Push has beautiful scenery within its land. Mind telling me about it?"

"What do you want to know?" asked Jacob as he placed the bowl down onto his laps…

"Everything… Your family, the Pack… Bella"

Jacob silenced for a moment of hesitation and looked up to meet her vivid gaze, seeing the comfort within her eyes as she placed her cold hand onto his burning ones, ignoring the painful heat coming his body as he wrapped her hand with his…

"I was born in January 14, 1990, La Push, Washington" he began, watching a smile adorned on her rosy lips as he told her his story, "I was turned on February 2006 after watching a movie with Bella at the age of 16. I have a father name Billy Black and a twin sisters Rebecca and Rachel. My mother died in a car crash when I was seven. Rebecca moves with her husband to Hawaii and Rachel who decided to continue her study to Washington State. Ever since my sisters left, I have become my father only companion, especially he become wheel-chair bound because of his diabetes…"

"Bella and I meet when we were kids. Our dads were best friends and often met each other for baseball game and fishing. There was the first I meet her… and I know I feel in love with her. After years had passed, the feeling inside my heart bloomed when I saw her again moving into his father house, seeing her standing there in front me just like the memory…"

"When the Cullen left her, she comes running towards me, talking and trying to soothing her pain. I was a fool back then and tried everything within my strength to make her happy again. Cliff-diving, fixing a motorcycle for her, comforted her every night when she had a nightmare… everything"

"When I reached 16, I meet the Pack where I accident phasing after the movie night with Bella. I saw Sam Uley, the Alpha of the Quileute pack for the first time. He said that I was the one who should leaded them because I'm the real Alpha while he just a temporary because he was the first to phase but I decline it saying that I wasn't ready and now, I'm still not…"

"I still remember the first time I heard about Sam. Rumours spread about them saying they were within a gang and were up to no good. I believe them. My best friends, one by one began their gang, leaving me alone. When I knew about this, I decided to join them, in hope of protecting Bella from the bloodsucker…"as his eyes slowly darken at the dark memories, swimming inside his mind, "When the Cullen's were back, I was tossed away like a piece of rubbish as she began to choice him once more and was even agreed to be a vampire just for him! For a guy who left her unwanted for months with looking back! A monster that could kill her within second!"

"I for once never strike inside her mind. Never thinking how much my heart hurt, longing for her. When she decided to marry him, that's when it all break. I-I can't take it anymore! I was devastated! I was hurt! Insane! I love her so much that it hurt. Just seeing her happy with him, it feels like my heart been ripped in tiny pieces, bleeding inside my ribcage. It even hurt to just breathe for her…" his voice cracked within his throat as he squeezed the hand tightly to release the pain before a pair of long cold arms circling around his shaken figure onto her stony chest, feeling her soothing cold touch as she shushed him from his grief…

"W-When I received the invitation to her wedding, I knew I have to face her, apologising for everything I ever done to her, seeing her for one last time before she disappeared from me forever…"

"So, I went to the wedding, seeing her taking her vows with her beautiful dress, smiling happily with the one she loves. My heart clung at the sight and couldn't do anything but watched as they live together… forever…"

"I ran and ran unstopped, trying to get rid this pain"

Éclair silenced as she tightened her hold on him, feeling him snuggled closer to her coldness with his arms circling her waist, face hiding onto the crook of her neck, savouring the sweetly scent of her inside his mind…

"Then, that's where I found you… my imprint" whispered the shifter softly.

_**My new light…**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"Anything from him?"

Sam Uley sighed and shook his head as he placed the phone down before facing the elder on the wheel-chair sadly, "No…"

Billy Black frowned in concerned before wheeled his chair away into the house, trying to ignore the sadness creeping inside his heart for his son disappearance after hearing about the wedding. It had been two months since he left, running away with a broken heart from the harsh reality fallen upon him, his innocent little boy who didn't do anything to receive such thing. His boy who always smiles like the sun and eventually fallen into an eclipse by the moon…

Lifting his gaze away to the opened window, he sat there, waiting for his son to come back to his arms. Waiting to listen the howling lone wolf within the night, knowing that he still alive but grief in pain…

"Jacob…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"Not every story start with a happy beginning, it's the way the story goes make it has a happy ending"

*Éclair Farron*


	4. Chapter 3: Home is where we belong

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Sun and the Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_ Trust is nothing but a fragile belief that can easily been broken… but can be strong as steel that support life…

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Éclair Farron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Home is where we belong**_

…

"Welcome to Danny's Diner. May I take your order?"

The beautiful red haired woman looked up over the menu within her hand and smiled as she parted her rosy lips, "May I have a glass of water please?" ordering politely with her gently voice causes the waitress to frozen slightly for her enchanted beauty and shook her head lightly to dismiss the mentally daze as she wrote it down before turning her attention to the huge tan boy sitting beside her, "And you sir?"

"Large plate of King–size burger with French fries, a beef steak with black paper sauces, large piece of chocolate tiramisu and a large glass of beer"

Once again, the waitress frozen for the amount of food order by the boy and instantly wrote it down as she walked (or in this case running) away from the weird couple to give their orders. Éclair chuckled at the waitress antics and turned her attention to the boy beside her as she nudged his rib playfully, "Someone is getting fatter"

Jacob couldn't help but rolled his eyes and smirked at the comment, "In case you forgetting, I have high metabolism and can easily burned fat within seconds"

"But Jake~! I swear I saw you getting fatter every time"

"Hardy har har… every funny, Éclair"

The vampire chuckled and shook her head as she turned her attention down to the window beside her, watching the people walked back and forth within the street of a small town with a soft smile adorned on her lips…

"Have you ever miss your home, Jacob?..."

Jacob silenced for a moment and shifted his dark eyes gaze to his imprint, "Why do you ask?"

"I… I don't know. I'm kind of tired of running away… I just want to stay on one place where I knew I belonged. For I have search within centuries for that place but never have I found it my entire existence… it's like the place doesn't exist but I'm being a foolish creature still searching for it. Blinding by hopes within these petty lands of earth…"

"…Why?"

"Home is where the heart belongs to… but my heart doesn't belonged anywhere but to myself"

Silence accompanied the couple as they waited for their orders, each fallen into a deep thought for the words coming from her mouth, making the shifter realised how lucky he is to have a place he could home while her, his imprint cursed by immortality with no place to turn, a place to return…

The boy parted his lips, saying softly as he lifted dark gaze onto her small figure beside him, watching her peaceful façade sadly, "If… If I decided to come back to La Push, would you come with me?"

The red haired blinked at the unexpected words and turned to him questionably, "You want me to come with you?"

Jacob hesitantly nodded as he ignored the waitress placing down his multiply orders in front of him, giving his imprinted bloodsucker his full attention before whispering the words he wished he hadn't spoken but knowing how much he need to, "I need you with me…" taking her softly flawless icy hand into his hot one, squeezing it as he hung his head down to hide the sadness inside his eyes, "I need you to support me while I'm there… I scared… I scared I would fell and could never get up again"

"You know that's not true, Jake-"

"No! But it is. If I don't have you with me there, I'll-"

_**Die…**_

Cupping his cheek, she lifted his head up to her, leaning her icy forehead against his burning ones, ignoring how much the shifter heat hurt her as she comfort him as best as she could, feeling the sadness and agony emitted from his touch as he circling his warm arms around her body, pulling her closer and closer into him as he hide his face onto the crook of her neck, savouring the scent he used to and began to like it more each day, "I want you to be there… supporting me once again if I ever fall down…hugging me as you soothing the pain with your icy touch… needing you for your wise words… for your presence…"

…_**For your love…**_

"I would never leave you, Jake…I'll be there as long as you want me to…"

Tightened his hold, he mumbled, "Forever…"

"Then, forever I shall stay with you…"

Pulling away, the vampire smiled and placed a gentle icy kiss on his forehead, watching him closing his eyes in content before opening it once more to meet her gaze, "You know, people are staring at us again…" tilting her head playfully to the side, indicating to a group of people staring at them with adoration emitted within their faces as a beautiful breath-taking smile adorned on her prefect lips for the human antics of seeing them, "Man, we such a drama queen" giggling as she shook her head in amused before she turned to the glass of plain water before her, "Let's eat shall we?"

"But I thought you said I'm getting fat" smirked the boy slightly as he turned to his food, returning back to their usual routine of teasing each other as the bloodsucker dramatically gasp with a fake hurt flashed on her deathly pale face, saying "Oh, Jake! I'm hurt! I would never said such thing to you"

"Yeah, and the pig can fly"

"Whatever, Black. Just it your goddamn food and get out of here!"

Jacob laughed and shook his head amusedly before giving her a teasing salute, "Yes Ma'am" as he took a huge bite of his king-size burger, earning a soft laughter from the beautiful red haired beside him for his messy eating manner…

It had been two month since he left La Push and a month since he travelling with his imprint he had been to acknowledge, he know he never mentioned it but he kind of happy being with her. Her presence soothing him, always with him (despise his cold attitudes at a certain day) she never left him. Even for a while. It as if she's the one that imprint on him, she become everything he ever make to, a mother, a friend, a sister, a lover… a soul mate…

Breaking his wondrous thought, he shifted his attention silently to the vampire beside him, watching her looked out to the window patiently, wanting for him to finish eating. He couldn't deny it, not matter how much he fight the pull towards her, he couldn't never get away from her, even if he want to, he always find her back. She was his comfort, his heroin to escape from this harsh reality… His light…

"Finish, Jake?"

"Yeah…"

With that both of the mystical couple walked towards the counter, paying the food for the shifter before walking out from the small diner with a small town located on the middle of Canadian border.

"So, where are we heading?"

"…Home"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"She's everything to me. It as if she's the one who imprint on me. She becomes everything I ever need. A mother, a friend, a sister, a lover…

A soul mate…"

*Jacob Black*


	5. Chapter 4: The Clash of the Pack

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Sun and the Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_ Trust is nothing but a fragile belief that can easily been broken… but can be strong as steel that support life…

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Éclair Farron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**The Clash of the Pack**_

…

"So, this is it… La Push" said the Native American boy to the bloodsucker with a huge grin plastered on his tan face, obviously happy to be back to the place he called home. The red haired immortal silenced as she took her surrounding and couldn't help but smile in returned for the happiness emitted from the shifter beside her, feeling his excitement mingled with her own as she turned her attention to the boy beside her, "It's beautiful, Jake"

Before he could opened his mouth, a growl echoed furious within the shadows around them as Jacob instinctively pulled the immortal behind him for the danger lurking behind the bushes, protecting his precious imprint and glared at the rustling bushes as a huge wolf makes it appearance in front them, Paul Lahote, the third-in-command within the Pack.

"Paul!"

The wolf growled and turned his dark eyes to the bloodsucker behind his pack-mate, watching how desperate the boy shielding the enemy away from him as he growled at him in warning, "She's with us!" said the long-lost shifter to him as they slowly retreat from the angry wolf.

Paul growled and barked angry at the boy, hoping to catch the other shifters attention patrolling the area for the enemies as the sound of thunderous footsteps began to make their way here. Jacob cursed at the sound and pulled the vampire closer to him as he scanned the bushes around him in alert for the upcoming pack on the way…

A smallish grey wolf appeared on their left, growling for the sicking sweet scent coming from the leech behind their Beta as it barked furious at the foolish boy…

**What does he think he's doing?!** hissed Leah Clearwater, the grey wolf mentally to the hot-tempered shifter beside her.

**I don't know!** growled Paul, **He fucking protect that leech!**

**Has he gone insane?**

"Back away, Leah! I don't want to hurt you!"

**What do you mean hurt me, Black! She's our enemy! Why are you protecting her!**

The wolf barked furiously at the boy, growling as she creep closer and closer to provoke him handling the leech to them to get disposed of…

"Leah!"

Éclair shaking slightly in fear for the shifters around them and took a step back before another wolf coming leaping onto her from behind…

"ÉCLAIR!"

-and clawed her arm with its sharp claw, sending her fallen onto the ground beneath her as she clinging her injured arm closer to her chest in pain.

Jacob shaken with anger for the soon-to-be-dead unknown young shifter and phased into his wolf form, slamming his huge body against the smaller ones as he sent him flying onto the trees beside him. Leah and Paul leaped to the dark russet wolf, trying to fight him off from the younger wolf…

**Jacob! Stop! What are you doing!** growling Leah as she dodged his opened jaw from biting her neck.

**He's in our Pack! Are you fucking insane!** barked Paul to the struggling Beta.

**Hands off me!** Jacob growled and pushing the two wolves away as he crouched in front of the hurt leech in warning, **Don't you dare come closer to her!**

**What the-?!**

**Enough!**

Another strong voice cuts in between the arguing wolves as a large black furry wolf appeared behind the bushes in front of them, walking tally in power, the Alpha of the Pack, Sam Uley as he watched his Pack crouched lowly in submit before he turned his dark eyes to his Beta questionably, **What happen here?**

**That's man suddenly attack me for trying to kill the leech!** Said the new shifter, Brady Fuller to his Alpha as he flashed a glare to the unknown wolf before him…

Sam spare a glance at the pup and turned back to the russet wolf shielding the said immortal behind him, **Is it true, Jake?**

**He tried to attack her** hissed the Black.

**But she's a leech**, argued the young pup back as he growled at his senior.

**Enough! Jacob, why are you protect her? You know she's our enemy**

Jacob growled as he crept closer to shield her away from the Alpha, **She's with me…**

**She's a bloodsucker!**

**We supposed to kill her!**

**SILENCE! **

The wolves instantly quiet by their Alpha command and turned to glare at the troublemaker as he bowed slightly in apologised but still not moving from his place in front of the immortal, **Jacob! Tell me why are you protecting instead of killing her? **ordered Sam as he watched him groaned softly but eventually give in as he opened his minds to them…

**I'm imprint on her…**

**What!** exclaimed the Lahote angrily as he growled at the boy.

**Oh great!** Leah rolled her eyes sarcastically, **First the leech lover and now the leech herself. How ironic…**

**Leah…**

**It has nothing to do with you, Leah! Leave her alone!**

Sam sighed tiredly inside his mind as he let them argued for a moment and shifted his attention to the cause of the commotion, the red haired vampire behind Jacob as she hissed slightly in pain for the cut on her arms and waited for it to heal before he turned his gaze back to his Pack, **That's enough, you three! Jacob, Paul, Leah. Go phase back. Brady, go back on patrol**.

With that the three wolves walked behind the bushes and phase back into their human form with their clothes on as they faced the Alpha who also within his human form. Jacob ignored the other beside him and instantly went to his imprint side as he cupped her face with his burning warm hand, "Are you alright?" seeing her flinch slightly for his touch but slowly relax as she nodded…

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just a scratch, Jake"

Jacob unconsciously whimpered for the huge cut on her arm that started to heal slowly with the second and turned his attention to the Alpha, saying "I'm going to take her home" carrying the immortal beauty within his arm in bridal styles and walked away towards his house within the distance, stopping suddenly in the middle of his track for the Alpha voice as he glanced back at him…

"Jacob, meet me and the council tomorrow morning. Make sure you're be there"

Jacob silenced for his words, searching something behind his gaze and slowly nodded in agreed as he tightened his hold on the injured bloodsucker within his arms, walking away into the deep forest towards his house…

Sam stood there, ignoring the constant bicker between the pack mates for the fact of the forbidden imprint as he watched them walked away into the forest, seeing the familiar emotion flashed inside the shifter face as he cradled the leech within his arms, the love emitted from his warm dark eyes as he stared for her…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"This imprint… between him and her, it's like nothing have I see before. They need each other more than I do with Emily. She's his moon while he's her sun. They complete each other"

*Sam Uley*


	6. Chapter 5: Forbidden Imprint

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Sun and the Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_ Trust is nothing but a fragile belief that can easily been broken… but can be strong as steel that support life…

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Éclair Farron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**The Forbidden Imprint**_

…

"I'm home!" mumbled the shifter as he opened the door of his house, still carrying the injured vampire within his arms, sitting her on the couch as he kneed in front of her with concern plastered on his tan face and gently took her arm to see the gash on her arm heal slowly…

"Damn it" he cursed for the slow development for her injuries and looked up to her eyes, "Don't vampire usual heal faster like us shifter?"

"Yeah, but when the injury cause by the shifter, it slow down and maybe takes a day or so to heal back again"

Jacob frowned in disbelieved and slightly concern as he make his way to the kitchen for the first-aid kit, treating the wound as gently as he can and bandage it up before the sound of the front door opened caught their attention, turning around to meet a man in a wheel-chair behind them in surprised for their unexpected arrival to the house.

Billy Black stopped suddenly by the door, looking towards the living room where his eyes landed onto the familiar boy sitting by the couch he had been wondering where he been off before shifting to another figure beside him, to the enchanted beautiful red haired woman with a huge gash on her arm, a vampire…

His dark eyes instantly darken at the sight as he stiffly wheeled himself towards the couple within his living, "Jacob, you're back"

"Yeah…" the boy answered as he looked at his father warily, unconsciously shielding the immortal from his father burning gaze with his own, "How you've been?"

"Fine… what this thing doing here?"

Jacob glared slightly at the coldness within his tone and suppressed the urge of growling in disrespect, saying "She's with me…" pulling the immortal gently behind him, causing the elder to glare furiously at his son.

"She's a vampire!"

"I know"

"Then why aren't you killing her!"

"I imprint on her!"

Billy stunned by the words coming out from his mouth and looked down to his son as if he was crazy, glancing between them in shock and disbelief emitted from his crinkle face for the matter, "It can't be…"

Jacob silenced as he turned away from him, avoiding the disappointment look within the elder face as he took the immortal cold hand within his warm ones, "I'm going to bed" he said, pulling her along him as he tried to ignore his father call behind him and closed the door of his room before slumped down onto his usual comfy bed with a deep sigh escaped from his lips…

The sound of the bed crack beside him alert him as he shifted his dark eyes to her sitting down by his right with a warm smile adorned on her red rosy lips. The dark brown met the azure blue as her touched his unknown streaming tear face with her soft icy hand, wiping the tears away before she leaned down and kissed his forehead affectionately with her lips, "It's alright…" her soft gentle whisper entered his ears as he slowly closed his eyes, savouring the immortal voice deeply in the depth of his mind as he listened, feeling her cold icy hand squeezing his own…

"Everything will be alright…"

"…I know"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

The sound of the boy laughter echoed loudly with the Black household as the elder Black wheeled himself up towards the place for the source of laughter coming from and saw the boy talking (or laughing in this case) with the enchanted beauty immortal in front him, sitting by the isle with breakfast filling on his plate, "That's so not true!"

"No, but it is. I swear!"

Jacob shook his head in amused for the red haired words and took a bite of his pancake made by the bloodsucker (even though she never eat for centuries) before turning his attention back to his undoubted-imprint with a silly smile on his face, "It's good… even though it still taste like dirt to you"

Éclair chuckled and smirked sadistically to the shifter as she leaned onto her hand on the counter, saying "Don't insult the wonder of my hand-make creation Black. There's more where they come from" as she showed her clawed-hand with a huge grin that showed her fang nicely on her deathly beautiful face…

Jacob raised his eyebrows in challenge and leaned closer to her as he purred, "How about you show me what the hand of yours can do?"

Trying to fight the smile that struggled to come out on her lips, she turned her head away and couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head in amused, causing the shifter to join her as well as they both enjoyed the peaceful calm atmosphere within the morning, oblivious to a pair of dark eyes watching their every move…

The phone within the kitchen started to ring and instantly stopped as the boy picked up after finished his breakfast within seconds, probably waiting for his Alpha call as Éclair took the plates into the sink to wash them…

"Alright… we be there"

Éclair turned as she placed the dishes onto the shelf and wiped her hand onto the small towel near the sink before facing the boy with curiosity on her face, saying "Who's that?"

"Sam Uley, my Alpha. He wants to see us"

"Us? As in you?"

"No, as in me and you" pointed Jacob with a smile on his face for the red haired confusion before taking the car keys on top of the counter and grabbed her pale cold hand with his warm ones, pulling the immortal behind him as they walked out towards the Volkswagen Rabbit inside his garage.

Billy who was hiding behind the stony wall couldn't help but noticed how much his son slowly started to return to his usual sunny self, laughing and smiling as the love and admiration flashed inside his eyes for the immortal beside him with their hand entwining against each other…

Like fire and ice…

Like darkness and light…

Like the sun and the moon…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"It was the first time I saw him smiling, the first time I saw him laughing without a single thought about the world as he had her within his arms, loving her with all his got… she's his world now…"

*Billy Black*


	7. Chapter 6: Stay by my side

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Sun and the Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_ Trust is nothing but a fragile belief that can easily been broken… but can be strong as steel that support life…

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Éclair Farron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Stay by my side**_

…

"They're here…"

With that all tribe shifters including the council turned their head to the sound of the car pulling over the Uley drive thru as the Alpha make his way to the door to greet them, "Come in" said the Alpha of the pack as he opened the door for the couple and silently watched the young Ephraim Black's descendant walked in with the bloodsucker tugged behind him protectively…

Éclair hold his warm hands tightly within her icy ones and glanced around the people (or shifters) within the room with wary azure eyes as the boy greeted the elders, "Jacob Black, so glad you finally join us"

"Nice to meet you as well, Mr Ateara"

Quil Ateara IV nodded in greeting before shifting his attention to the other council members to start the trial regarding the boy forbidden imprint, "As you might know, imprint is a very important event that require the shifter to full submit him/herself to their imprint. It's not the earth or the pack holding them back, but the imprintee. Because of that, the shifter will do anything to protect their imprint life with their own and stayed with them until the every last of their breath…" he began to explain and watched the couple observantly for any reaction coming from them, "Shifter are born to kill the Cold One… the imprint between a shifter and a vampire is unknown, unheard of as it wasn't in our nature of imprinting on the enemies before, thus making it forbidden to have a shifter imprint on the enemies… scared that the shifter will turned their back down to the tribe for the enemies… one way to break the forbidden imprint is to kill the imprintee"

A loud furious growl escaped from the shifter lips as he glared angrily at the tribe council and pulled the immortal behind protectively, daring anyone to come closer to them as his body shaken badly ready to phase. Sam saw this and instantly went up to him as he struggled to stop the boy from phasing inside his house, "Jacob!" he commanded, using the loud strict of the Alpha voice but ignored by the Black as his body kept shaken…

"Get your hand off me…"

"Jacob, calm down…"

"No!"

Sam groaned silently in concern and shifted his dark brown eyes to the beauty bloodsucker behind him pleadingly, hoping for her to help him calming him down before he phased in front of the council. Éclair noticed the Help-Us look the man face and raised her other hand to his forearm, rubbing it soothingly as she tried to calm his rage down a bit, saying "Shhh… it's alright, Jake… calm down"

The shaken of his body slowly started to subside but the intense glare of his eyes didn't as he squeezed the icy hand reassuring before facing the tribe shifters and council determinedly, "One move on her, I would hesitantly kill you all…"

"You dare to fight us, the High Councillor of Quileute Tribe?" dared the Levi Uley, one of the member of pack belong to the ancient Ephraim Black as he glared at the boy.

"I'll do anything if that's mean I have to fight you!"

Sam stunned by the boy words and placed his hand on his shoulder, silently begging him to stop provoking the council which the boy ignored it as he growled in defence at the elder approaching him with a daring look, "Listen here, boy. It's whether you kill the Blood Drinker or you'll be banished from the land… your choices"

"Then I've made my choice…"

"Jacob!" said Sam in shock, along with the other member of the pack as they watched him walked away with the bloodsucker in his hand, leaving the household along with the connection of the pack as he cut the tied between them and decided to live on his own, becoming a lonely wolf within the land…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"Please, Jacob… you don't have to do this…" pleaded the immortal angel as she tried to persuade him from leaving the house or the Reservation for her, for the forbidden imprint between them, "Please, Jake… I'm not worth it. Think about the Pack, Jake… think about your dad… you don't have to do this. I can leave!"

"NO!" snapped Jacob as he stopped packing his bag and turned to her with his hands grabbed her shoulder in fear and anger, "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME!"

Éclair saddened by the words, knowing how much he scared for her to leave him again just like his past love, just like his Bella leaving for the another man, a vampire just like herself. A monster. Leaning closer to the boy, she pulled him into her arms, hugging the abandoned shifter as she soothing him from his pain with her soft lovely voice, "I would never leave you, Jake… I'll always with you…"

"Then don't say it… just stay with me…"

"I won't…"

Pulling away, Jacob cupped the immortal face within his hands and leaned closer as he placed a soft kiss on her icy lips, whispering softly as he gazed deeply into the blue skies, "I love you…"

"…And I love you, Jacob Black"

"JAKE!"

Both of the immortal couple turned their head to the door and pulled away as the elder man wheeled himself into the room with disappointment emitted within his face, "Is it true?! You've banished from the Res?"

"Yes" sighed the boy as he turned away to continue his packing, avoiding the sadness look of his father face before slung the duffle bag onto his shoulder and take the immortal hand as he walked passed him towards the door. A hand caught up onto his wrist and turned around to meet his father sad gaze, seeing the love and sadness he held for his son and squeezed it as he pleaded him from leaving…

"Please…"

"…I'm sorry, Dad"

With that they walked away from his sight, leaving him alone inside the empty house as he watched his son… his only son left him again, leaving the house he grew for the past nineteen years but he know, this time he won't be alone as a lovely enchanted immortal served to be the lonely wolf accompany, filling the emptiness and loneliness within the wolf soul by her icy touch, soothing the pain he conceal deeply within his heart…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"Jake always had been a role model in my eyes. He's the strongest person I knew… and a stubborn one too. But I knew she will keep him in line. I really like her"

*Seth Clearwater*


	8. Chapter 7: Happiness, that's all I ask

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Sun and the Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_ Trust is nothing but a fragile belief that can easily been broken… but can be strong as steel that support life…

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Éclair Farron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Happiness, that's all I'm asking**_

…

"They're coming…"

"Who?" asked Carlisle as he walked downstairs from his office to meet his family, looking back at his daughter questionably for her words along with other around them…

"The mutt, there's a new unknown vampire with him"

"What does he want?"

Alice shrugged as she turned her attention to his sister-in-law, taking a nap on his brother lap with her huge swollen stomach peek through the clothes she bought for her, "I don't know. Probably to see Bella or something"

"Is the new vampire a threat?"

"No, she's one of us. She's an animal drinker"

Carlisle eyes widen in amazed, not expecting there's another immortal who willing to follow the life of the 'vegetarian' and smiled as he turned to his mate, "Well, I guess we shall ready to greet the guests…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"Where are we going?"

"To the Cullen…"

"The Cullen?"

Jacob nodded in silenced as he drove towards the end of the treaty line, making their way through the rainy land, Forks to the huge mansion located in the middle of the forest before pulling over the drive thru nervously with his hand gripped the wheel stiffly for the upcoming talk…

Can he do it?...

Can he meet the girl who crushed his broken heart?...

Can he face the man who take his love away from him long ago?...

Can he trust himself to meet her?...

…Those were the questions circling around his mind as he released a deep breath in defeat, looking up to the large mansion sadly with memories of the past replaying inside his head before a cold sensation touched his hot burning hand, snapping him away from his dark thought as she gave him a light squeeze within his hand, accompanied by a beautiful breath-taking smile adorned on her perfect lips, saying "It's alright, Jake… you can do this" supporting him always with her soothing words as she cupped his soft tan cheek gently with her fragile hand to meet the eyes…

The young lonely shifter turned his dark eyes to the azure blue and squeezed her hand back with his own as a soft relief smile adorned on his full lips for her support, for her presence beside him and placed a gentle kiss of contentment on her forehead before opening the door of his ancient Rabbit as he walked out from the vehicle towards the house in front of them with her, silently pray to god for the outcome of his action…

_**God, help us…**_

"Ah, Jacob. We were expecting you…"

Both of the couple nodded in greeting to the leader of the Cullen coven, Carlisle and cautiously walked inside the house with Éclair standing behind the shifter protectively where all the members of the family gathered around the living room to meet their expected guests. Each sitting with their mates but one of the couple stood up more than the other, a couple between a human and a vampire… Bella and Edward…

"Jacob!" beamed the human happily to see her favourite shifter as she slowly made her way to the boy, engulfing him into her embrace with her bulky stomach pressed between each other, "I miss you…"

Jacob frozen in surprised to see her… condition and pulled away to meet their gaze, "Bella?..." questioned the boy softly before looked down to her swollen stomach in shock, "You're pregnant?" gasping slightly as he could feel his heart break once more for her…

"…Yes"

"H-How?"

"Well, you see mutt. When a girl loves a boy, they-Oww!"

Jacob rolled his eyes at the childish bloodsucker and his Barbie wife and couldn't help but feel how painful it was to him for seeing her again before a familiar cold sensation touched his arms softly as he turned to meet a pair of beautiful azure blue eyes belonged to his imprint. Once again, the blueness of her gaze caught his soul as he gazed her deeply. The pain… the sadness that once swimming inside his heart instantly vanished by the imprint gravitation of her and slowly smiled as he reached for her icy hand, tugging her firmly beside him as he leaned closer to place a soft gentle kiss on her forehead, oblivious to the stare (or glare for Bella's case) and watched him gazing the forbidden immortal lovingly before turning his attention to Carlisle helpless for help…

"We need your help…"

"What is it?"

"…We want your permission to stay here in Forks, away from the Quileute Reservation"

Carlisle blinked unexpected for his words and couldn't help but ask, "Why?..."

Jacob bit his lips guiltily as he looked up at the ancient vampire before him, stealing a glance at the brunette, saying "I'm banished from La Push…" feeling a soft squeeze within his hand which he returned in gratefully as he continued, "I'm imprint on Éclair…" motioned to the beautiful red haired girl beside him as she give them a polite nod in greeting to the vampires…

Unmistaken sharp intake could been heard coming from the human among the mystical creatures within the room as her brown eyes widen in shock and sadness for the words coming out from the shifter… her Jacob…

"Y-You imprint…"

The said boy nodded guiltily as he turned his attention away from the brunette girl, avoiding the hurt look plastered on her pale sick face as he remembered the promise he made to her, "but you promise me you won't imprint on anyone… especially a vampire!" barked Bella to the shifter as she clung onto Edward arms for her anger with her tiny figure shaken slightly, filling with burning anger and sadness for him with her darken brown eyes glaring darkly at the cause of the imprint, the red haired vampire…

Jacob who had been silenced all this time with the council, his father and pack couldn't help but finally snapped in anger for the matter and looked up to his old crush with furious eyes, letting his wolf instinct and anger out as he defending his imprint from the harsh words, "I can't help it alright!" he barked, "It just happened! Why can't you see that?! Is it fucking wrong? I just want to be happy! I want to forget this… pain of seeing you with that bloodsucker!" pointing to Edward with disgust emitted from his tan face, "I just want to be happy again, smiling and laughing without have to worry about one day she'll leave me again. Enjoy the day I spent with her…" as tears started to fall down through his cheeks, wetting his face with his eyes slowly soften in sadness and hopelessness, "What did I do to deserve this?... please tell me, Bella. Why can't I be happy?... why I have to lose you… to lose her just to please them?..." hanging his head down to shield the sadness within his eyes, "I'm tired, Bella… I'm tired of doing everything I could just to make you… them happy…please, let me be … let _me_ be happy. Just this once that's all I'm asking…"

"Jacob…"

The boy shook his head to silence the brunette and turned away as he tugged the immortal with him, leaving the huge mansion as he ignored the pleading coming from her mouth for him as he make his way to his car, driving away into Forks in search of place to stay…

_**You're a disgrace to the clan, boy…**_

_**You imprint on the bloodsucker?!…**_

_**Traitor…**_

"Damn it!" he cursed, slamming his large hand onto the steering wheel in anger and frustration as he parked his car on the side of the road, "Damn it all!" gritting his teeth as he punched the dashboard repeatedly causing his body to shaken furious in the mid of phasing for the fire within his soul…

Éclair who was sitting next to him couldn't help but flinch slightly in fear for his anger and placed a comfortable icy cold hand on his burning hot arm, trying to calm the shifter down from phasing inside the car by saying "Calm down, Jake. You don't want to accidently phase inside the car would you?"

"…N-No"

"Then, take a deep breath and exhale it slowly, love…" she whispered, cupping his wet cheeks streaming with tears to meet the eyes, "that's it, Jake… inhale and exhale…" smiling softly as she watched the boy slowly calm down from anger with the shaken of his muscular body started to subside little by little, "…good, are you calm now?"

"Yeah…" muttered the shifter gratefully as he took her hand within his own, squeezing it gently as he lifted his head up to meet her gaze, seeing nothing but love and adoration flashing inside her blue orbs…

_**What did I do to deserve such a beautiful angel?...**_

"Thank you…" earning a beautiful breath-taking smile as she placed a soft gentle kiss onto his tan lips…

"You're welcome, my lonely wolf…"

"And you my lovely angel…" whispered the boy gently as he cupped the beautiful Aphrodite face within his hands with his hot breath mingled with her cold ones, spreading his warmth onto her cold body with a soft warm smile occurred across his perfect lips for their happiness…

_**For the forbidden happiness…**_

"…I love you"

"And I you, Jacob… forever"

"Forever…"

Unknown to them behind the trees within the forest lays a pair of dark brown eyes watching the forbidden couple as they enjoyed the warmness of each other companies inside the tiny vehicle with a single thought inside it mind and cautiously make its way to the car, carefully stalking its prey as it raised its hand to the car door…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"I… don't know. When I see that mutt with one of my kind, I have this feeling of amaze and warmness as I watched them gazing deeply into each other. They're perfect like Aphrodite and Adonis…"

*Edward Cullen*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** I just want to say thank for all the followers and favourite the story. I really appreciate it but sometimes I wonder, why won't you guys review it? It is that bad? I was kind of hoping someone could share some idea for the story since I still don't have any fixed plotline for this because I just write whatever passing my mind… so, here my last words for it, please review for further chapters. I expect to have 5 to 10 reviews after this or I might want to stop this because I'm seriously don't know what else I should put in the story…


	9. Chapter 8: A new start in life

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Sun and the Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_ Trust is nothing but a fragile belief that can easily been broken… but can be strong as steel that support life…

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Éclair Farron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**A new start in life**_

…

**Click!**

Both of the couple instantly turned their head to the sound of the opened door and couldn't help but stunned by its arrival before a huge grin appeared on the boy face as he hugged the figure opening the door with a laugh coming out from his mouth, "Seth!" he exclaimed happily and ruffled the poor boy locks in a big-brother-gesture, obvious happy to see his little brother back…

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you silly!"

Jacob blinked at the pup's unexpected words and frowned as he tilted his head questionably, "What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving Sam's"

"What?!"

"I'll be joining your pack now"

Jacob frozen in surprised, too shock for the pup action of leaving the pack for him, a lonely wolf who had been banished for imprint of their mortal enemies, "Why?..." he couldn't help but asked, looking at the boy sadly and grateful for his support as he squeezed the angel hand within him…

"You deserve each other, Jakey…" the boy murmured gently as he gave them a warm smile on his sunny face, "You deserve your happiness after all you've been through. With Bella and all of that, I think you deserve to have someone to share some burden with you… besides she's good for you" looking between the man he called his brother and to the beautiful woman beside him approvingly for the imprint…

A pair of dark brown eyes slowly softened for the boy kind words, for his support and smiled as he pulled the boy once again into his arms with a light squeeze around his shoulder, feeling nothing but pride and grateful towards the young pup as he whispered, "Thank you, Seth…"

_**Thank you for supporting me…**_

"-you don't know how much its means to me…"

…_**to us**_

"You're welcome, Jake…"

Pulling away, he turned to beautiful angel beside him and leaned down to kiss her rosy lips, savouring her icy cold touch in the depth of his minds as he gazed deeply into her eyes…

_**God, forgive me for I have sin…**_

-and slowly closed his eyes as he leaned closer to her forehead…

_**God, bless me for I have her by my side…**_

-before turning to the boy outside of the car with a warm and grateful smile adorned on his perfect face, saying "Come on, let's find a place to stay…" as he invited him to join them on their little quest…

_**God, bless us for a start of a new life…**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"Hey check this out!"

Both of the unknown immortal couple lifted their lunch (or in this case Jacob's) and watched as the young Quileute boy who seems like he's in a sugar-rush running towards the adult with a huge grin and surprisingly a colourful flyers in his hand, "I found some flyers for a house we could rent…"

"Give it to me" said the young Alpha with his mouth full with his hamburger as he took the piece of paper into his slightly greasy hand, reading the words printed on it with full concentration (which is totally not like him at all) and abandoned the poor half eaten burger onto his plate…

Éclair give the poor panting boy her untouched food and turned away to meet the man beside her as she ignored the sound of the boy pigging out the meal in front of her, "Finding something interesting?"

"Yeah, I think we should check it out" giving his imprint the flyers before finishing his meal.

"Hmm… this sounds good. At least it's cheap"

Jacob snorted, "Oh please, like you don't have enough money to spend" motioned towards the full money bank account she possessive during the centuries of living.

"That my wolf called saving for the better future. You youngster should do it once and awhile…"

Jacob shook his head amusedly and wiped his hand on the napkin beside him before turning to companion with an easy smile on his face, "Let's go shall we? We have a house to hunt"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"So here it is. Two large master bedrooms with a bathroom on the respective room, a large living room with furnishes available and a mini garden on the balcony-"

Éclair tuned the sale man off as she walked slowly toward the balcony of the small cottage that lays perfectly in the middle of the forest where she could hunt and watched the vast veld of the green forest before her azure eyes…

_**It's beautiful…**_

Suddenly a pair of warm arms circled around her tiny waist brought her back to the reality as she turned to meet him, "Hey…" he whispered, kissing the crook of her neck softly as he watched the nature in front of them.

"Hey…"

"So, what do you think?"

"It's perfect, Jake…"

A smile make its way onto his lips and kissed her neck once before turning his attention to the young pup walked outside towards the balcony with a sandwich on his hand, "So… it's totally cool with you guys have me here right?"

Éclair chuckled at the hesitation words coming from the pup mouth and nodded, "Yup!" popping the 'p' letter with a smile adorned on her lips, "We won't want it other way, Seth…"

"Cool!"

Jacob sighed and shook his head amusedly as he leaned closer to his imprint, kissing her pale smooth skin of her neck contently and looked up to the beautiful scenery before him with a warm smile plastered on his tan face, "I guess this is it… A start of a new life ahead of us" glancing around him towards his companions as he watched a smile occurred across their lips for his words…

"I guess it is…" agreed the Aphrodite as she placed her icy cold hand over his warm ones, entwining her fingers with him and looked up to the sun slowly sets down into the horizontal…

_**Nothing could break us apart… the happiness… the life I have her…**_

-thought the older shifter as he closed his eyes…

_**Or wouldn't it?**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"I can see the way they gazed each other… There's unmistakable love between them…"

*Embry Call*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::


	10. Chapter 9: Trust me as I trust yours

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Sun and the Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_ Trust is nothing but a fragile belief that can easily been broken… but can be strong as steel that support life…

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Éclair Farron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Trust me as I trust yours**_

…

"Seth, wake up! It's time to go to school!"

The young boy moaned at the voice coming from the kitchen and pulled the comforter up over his head to conceal the sound of clinking pots and pan outside of his room as he trying to regain his sleep.

"Seth! I warn you! Either you wake up or I force Jake on you!"

"Five more minutes!..."

The immortal who was standing in front of the stove frowned at the youngster sleeping inside his messy room and turned her azure blue eyes to the man who was drinking his coffee with a nod, saying "You know what to do Jake…"

Jacob lifted up his gaze away from the newspaper before him and smirked with amusement glint inside his eyes as he made his way to the boy's room…

_**Oh this going to be fun…**_

1…

2…

3…

"WARGH! JAKE!"

Éclair chuckled and scooped the scramble eggs off from the frying pan onto the plate as she watched a rather drench looking boy walked towards the dining room with a huge scowl on his face, grumbling about something with the cold water and Jake's going to pay all that and started to eat his breakfast as he trying to ignore the smug look on Jake face…

It had been a full month since they moves away from La Push, living and trying to blend in within the Forks community (which is kind of hard since nothing and escape from the dreadful mouth of gossiper) as they establish to look like a family with Jake as the main head and Éclair as the mother and Seth as they son. Jacob now works as a mechanic at a car store while Seth decided to continue his study at Forks High as a junior and for the vampire, well she prefer to stay home just in case with anything happen to the small house.

"Finish your breakfast quickly, Seth. I'll take you to school…" offered the older shifter as he placed down his newspaper, watching the boy made his way to his room to change before giving his imprint a morning kiss on her perfect rosy lips, "I'll be back for lunch…"

"Alright…"

"Come on, Seth! We're going to be late!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Geez… bye Éclair!"

"Bye, dear…"

The sound of the door closed echoed loudly inside the empty house as she turned to pick up the used dishes to the sink, busying herself with house chores before a knock snapped her away from her little day dream and walked towards the large oak door to meet the unexpected guest standing behind it.

"Yes, may I help you…" asked the beautiful vampire before lifting up her azure blue gaze to meet the molten amber ones.

"Yes… is Jacob Black here?"

"I'm sorry. He's not here right now. He's went to work hours ago"

"Ah… I see…"

Opening the door wider this time, she smiled, "Why don't you come inside? I sure he be back for lunch" inviting the man inside the house to wait for the shifter.

The bronzed haired man nodded as he entered the small yet welcoming living room and slowly sat down onto the couch in front of her, "I would offer you something to drink but since you're a vampire I might as well straight to the point then"

"As you might know, I'm Edward Cullen. Bella's husband" said the man as he crossed his hands onto his laps, "I here in behalf of Bella's want to apologise to him… to you… for the words she said a month ago. About the imprint and all. I know it kind of rude to speak towards you like that way and I sincerely apologised for her behaviour. She's been under a great stress with the pregnancy. I hope you can understand that…"

Éclair nodded softly in understand as she shifted her posture into a comfortable one, "I see… no hard feeling, Edward. Besides, in all in the past now" giving her usually breath-taking smile with softness and understanding swimming inside her gaze, "Bella want to see him again I presume?... to re-strengthen back the ties between them?"

"Yes… She want to be friend with him again… like old days… to have her sun back"

The azure blue eyes slowly softened at the words and opened her mouth before the front door opened furiously as the vampires turned to meet an angry shifter who seems to be in the brink of phasing as he glared at Edward for trespassing his territory, "Get away from her…"

"Jake…"

Edward silenced and couldn't help but glared as he tried to supress the urge of growling at the mutt before turning his attention to the other immortal beside him, "I hope you can… reconsider it…"

"…I will. Thank you, Edward. It was nice chatting with you…"

"Likewise, Éclair… likewise"

Jacob growled in warning as he watched the bloodsucker walked out from his house, passing by him with a heated glare meeting his own before disappeared from his sight as he turned to his imprint in concern, "Are you alright?" he asked, instantly by her side as he glanced around her perfect lean feature from any injuries by the leech.

"I'm fine, Jake. Edward just wants to apologise that's all"

"But it doesn't mean he could come here uninvited. What if he attacks you?"

Éclair frowned and couldn't help but rolled her eyes at the words, saying, "Jake, I'm a vampire. I can take care of myself"

"It doesn't change anything, Éclair. You're my imprint. I'm supposed to protect you"

A pair of cold icy hand cupped both of his burning cheeks and lifted it up to meet her softened gentle warm face as she caressed it softly, making him fallen deeply into her bluish gaze with a chaste kiss placed on his lips as she whispered, "I know… and I'll do everything protect you as well. But please have faith in me as I have faith in you, Jacob… I trust you with my life, my heart and I want you trust me for yours"

"…Trust is nothing but a fragile believe that can easily been broken, Éclair. You know that"

"But it can be as strong as steel that support life, Jake… our life…"

The shifter instantly silenced as he gazed deeply into the endless pool of the icy ocean of her orbs, seeing the love… adoration and trust flashing behind her eyes and leaned closer to her forehead, "I… I trust you, Éclair. I trust with my life… my heart… and my soul" circling his pair of arms on her tiny waist as he hide himself on the crook of her pale soft neck, inhaling the wonderful scent of his Éclair, his light with a deep sigh in contentment escaped from his perfect lips…

"And I you as well, Jake…"

"I'M HOME!"

A shout of happiness could been heard coming from the front door as an enthusiasm young boy walked in with a huge grin plastered on his ever sunny face and decided to join the little hugging session with his own, saying "GROUP HUG!" which earning nothing but laughter from the adult as they hugged each other within their arms…

_**A trust that support life…**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"Bella…"

The sickly brunette woman turned her brown eyes gaze to the speaker with a soft weak smile adorned on her pale dried lips as she raised her hand to him, "Edward…"

The immortal walked towards his mate and gently pulled her into his arms as he placed a kiss on her forehead, "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah… did you manage to talk with Jake?"

"No, but I did meet his imprint…"

A frown occurred across her lips for his words and turned her attention away to hide the sadness and jealousy swimming behind her eyes, "… and?"

"She's willing to help… you'll see him soon, Bella…"

"I know…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"Happiness started with a small fragile feeling that one day will grow into a tree and shade the sadness away from your heart. Just like his love to her… that will always grow eternity"

*Jasper Whitlock*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::


	11. Chapter 10: Calm before the storm

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Sun and the Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_ Trust is nothing but a fragile belief that can easily been broken… but can be strong as steel that support life…

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Éclair Farron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Calm before the storm**_

…

"Are you certain about this?"

Éclair sighed for the nth time this afternoon and nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest with a frown adorned on her face, "Jacob Black, either you go inside the house or I'll make you… and I promise you, it won't be pretty" flashing the two fangs on her perfect pearly teeth threateningly to the shifter which causes him to gulp down his saliva nervously for her words…

"…Alright"

The red haired nodded, mumbling 'good boy' as she patted his head like a good puppy and made their way to the large mansion in front of them to meet the vegetarian vampire coven…

After the visit from the Cullen mind-reader, Éclair couldn't help but slowly persuade Jacob to meet Bella (asked by Edward anyway…) since she been in deep depress after the argument between them and finally successfully making him agreed to do so but with a condition that she'll have to come as well to support him if he ever fail to stand back from his pain of seeing her once more... failing to supress the agony of a broken-heart for her…

She knew, deep down inside his heart he misses her too, missing her more than the life itself as his love for her never vanished even though with the ties of their imprint…

She know she's been stupid about letting him meeting her again, scaring that one day he will fall in love her back but she couldn't help but think that no matter how much she tried to ignore it… the feeling of jealousy and doubt will always hunt her even with Jacob by her side…

_**Does he love me?...**_

-the constant questions swimming inside her mind as her eyes suddenly darken with sadness before lifted up her gaze to meet them…

_**Or is it the imprint talking?...**_

"Ah, Jacob… you came" greeted the enthusiasm little pixie-like bloodsucker to the forbidden couple as she pulled them into the house happily despise the reek of Jacob's scent to the nostril of the vampire, saying "Bella! Jacob's here!"

The sound of rather loud footstep echoed inside the silent mansion as the sickly looking brunette beamed at her long-lost friend and went up to hug him, "Oh, Jake… I miss you. I'm sorry for what I said last month. I didn't mean to-"

"…It's ok, Bella. I miss you too"

The two long-lost friends hugged each other tightly within their arms, oblivious to the world revolving around them as they fallen deeply within their own. The world they created with each other minds and gaze…

The red haired vampire who was watching from the side line couldn't help but feel a light hand squeezing her heart at the sight and slowly turned her attention away to meet a pair of darken molten amber eyes belonged to a certain mind-reader within the vegetarian coven…

_**Edward…**_

Concealing her sadden thought with some random house chores, she plastered a smile to hide the pain within her eyes and greeted the mind reader with her soft warm smile adorned of her perfect lips, "Why hello Edward. We meet again…" watching the silence immortal returned her smile with his own as she noticed the softness inside his eyes for her,"…Hello, Éclair"

Éclair smiled at the greeting and turned to the sound of the upcoming footstep from the stairs above them to meet a beautiful goddess-like blonde immortal walking down with a huge bulky dark haired man beside her as she shifted her molten amber eyes to the azure ones with mild curiosity emitted from her beautiful face, "So, you're the mutt bitch huh?" tilting her head to side with an awe and amuse emotion flashed on her face, "Not bad…"

"Rosalie!" hissed Edward at his sister rudeness and turned to red haired woman in apology for her rudeness before a growl could been heard within the room as they turned to the said mutt who was shaken furiously in anger for her words, glaring furiously at the ice-cold Barbie hatefully and stalked his way to the immortal side, shielding her away from the Cullen view, saying "Watch your mouth Barbie or I'll dismember you into parts and burned it into ashes!" warning her as he pulled the imprint away behind his back protectively…

Rosalie eyes instantly darken in anger as she snarled loudly with Emmett holding her back and glared at the reek mutt, "Why don't you make me, dog!"

"Jake…" said Bella softly as she instinctively took a step front to console the angry shifter but was stopped by the mind-reader as he looked at the vampire behind the shifter hopefully to stop him from phasing inside his house that could bring danger to his family…

Éclair noticed the look on his face and gently placed her cold soothing hand on his hot forearm which causes him to shift his attention away from the blonde to meet her lovely blue gaze, feeling the anger slowly slipped away from his burning heart as she cupped his cheek softly within her hand, caressing it soothingly with a beautiful smile adorned on her lips, whispering "It's alright, Jake…" she said, "It's fine…"

"But she called you a bitch!"

"I don't mind, Jake… she's just kidding. Right Rosalie?" turning her azure blue gaze to the blonde as she begged her to play along with her which the blonde solemnly agreed (because she started to like her) and nodded her head to the mutt, "…Yeah. Just kidding…"

The shaken of his body slowly started to subside as calmness began to swallow the anger down by the empathy within the Cullen coven, Jasper as he made his way downstairs with his wife Alice, "Thank you, Jasper…" thanked the red haired softly in vampire voice, unheard by the human and the shifter as she cupped both of Jacob face and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek lovingly before pulling away to meet his happy gaze…

Bella who was watching the interaction between them couldn't help but feel jealous of their affection and turned her darken sadden eyes away to hide the pain of losing her Jacob to the bloodsucker…

_**It can't be…**_

-before lifting her eyes to the red haired vampire darkly…

_**I won't allow it…**_

Smiling warmly for her touch, he leaned down and pulled her gently within his arms, tightening his hold as he savoured the rainy cold scent of her deeply inside his mind, "…She's wrong you know" he whispered, "You're everything to me…" pulling away as he gazed deeply into her eyes, "You're my light… my soul… and I'll do anything for you. Even if I have to die in your place, I will to do it in a heartbeat…"

Silence slowly surrounded them as they watched a tint of glassy tears pooling behind her beautiful azure eyes lids for the words and smiled lovingly for him, touched by his love, saying "…as I for you Jake…" oblivious to the astounding looks received from the immortals and the human inside the house for the intense love between them as they turned their gaze to their beloved ones, feeling the love for each other and looked back at the couple happily…

_**They meant for each other…**_

-but not to a particular mind as a pair of dark brown eyes glaring darkly at her …

…_**He's mine**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"Future didn't set on stone, that's the advantage and disadvantage of a seer. I don't need my power to see it because I know they have a bright future together…"

*Alice Cullen*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::


	12. Chapter 11: The sudden changes

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Sun and the Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_ Trust is nothing but a fragile belief that can easily been broken… but can be strong as steel that support life…

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Éclair Farron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**The Sudden Changes**_

…

It had been a month since their last visit to the Cullen and Jacob becomes more and more closer to Bella… and more and more distant towards her and Seth. Éclair couldn't help but feel a tint of jealousy about his occasionally visit towards the sickly human but quickly dismissed it as she tried to reasoning to herself about being selfish and understanding how much Bella means to him…

_**How much he loves her…**_

Éclair sighed for the nth time this day and gazed sadly to the birds outside of the window, watching them soaring into the evening skies before a sound of soft footsteps echoed inside the silence house as a familiar young face make his way to the dining table in front of her, "Jacob's not here again?" asked Seth as he took his usual seat in front of the red haired vampire which she shook her head sadly as she give him a tiny smile….

"No, he called and said he's at the Cullen house again. He probably be late anyway"

"I see…"

The silence between them accompanied them as they both fallen deeply into each other thought with the sound of clinking plates and culinary filling the air before a sigh escaped from the pup lips, lifting up his concern gaze to the immortal before him, "…Are you alright, Éclair?" seeing her snapped out from her longing daze before plastering a fake smile to conceal the sadness flashing inside her eyes…

"Yeah… why wouldn't I?"

"You don't have to lie, Clairy… I know something bothering you" speaking to her softly as he used her nickname in hope of causing her to open up for him…

A pair of azure blue eyes softened for his words as a genuine smile occurred across her lips, saying "I'm fine, Seth… Don't you worry…"

"It's Jacob isn't it?"

"…."

Placing the spoon and fork down onto his plate, Seth lifted up his head and bit his lips anxiously for the words that about to escape from his mouth, scaring how much it will hurt her but he couldn't help but expressed his concern and doubt about their relationship with the human, "…I… I began to think elsewhere Clairy… I began to doubt his love for you…"

"You know that's not true-"

"But think about it Clairy, it's like history repeat itself again. Bella used Jacob to forget Edward and know she used him again to satisfy her ego of losing him to you…"

Éclair shook her head in disagreed, "No… she's not like that-"

"I knew what I saw, Clairy. The jealousy… the possessive inside her gaze speak it all… she's want Jacob and Edward to herself-"

"I trust him, Seth" cut the red haired firmly as she meet his concern gaze, "I trust him. I know he won't do this to me"

"Or would he?"

That silenced the vampire for a moment as she shifted her attention away to the sun slowly set down into the horizontal before her, trying to hide the sadness and pain within her gaze as she released a deep breath of defeat for the thought…

_**What if he's right…**_

-closing the window of her soul behind her lids…

_**What if he love her again?...**_

"I'm sorry…" Éclair blinked and turned her head back at the young, "I'm sorry if I hurt you… you know I love you right, Clairy? I love you like my sister…."

"I know…"

"So, you'll think about it right…Clairy?"

"…Alright"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"That would be thirty-five dollar and fifty cent, ma'am"

Éclair pulled out her purse and ready to hand out the money when a sudden pale white hand placed a fifty dollar towards the cashier as she turned to the side to meet him…

"Edward?..."

The bronze haired man turned to her and give her his usual crook smile as he took the plastic bags into his hand, helping her carried the groceries back to her house, "A pleasure to meet you again, Éclair…"

Éclair chuckled unexpectedly at the mind-reader presence and shook her head, saying "Stalking much?" teasing him as they walked out from the store towards the street…

"Nah… I'm just accidently found you here so I thought I could help you carried this" showing the two heavy plastic within his hand.

"In case you're forgetting Edward… we're a vampire. We have our own super strength remember?"

"Yeah… but it's impolite to have woman carrying heavy things"

A smile make its way onto her rosy lips as she thanked him for his help but a thought appeared inside her mind and turned her attention to him questionably, "…What are you doing here, Edward? Shouldn't you be with Bella?"

"She left me with the mu-… I mean Jacob"

A pair of azure eyes suddenly blinked at the familiar name, "Jacob's here?"

Edward nodded as he motioned towards a small shop on the other side of the road, "Yeah. He's with Bella right now. Buying something for the baby room…" with a soft yet sadly tone emitted from his voice as he talked about them, seeing the sadness and longing look flashed inside his darken amber gaze for the human…

Éclair turned her gaze to the said shop and couldn't help but watched the shifter and his old flame laughing about something with baby's clothes on their hands, talking and joking among themselves within their world, oblivious to people around them for their happiness…

Éclair eyes sadden at the sight and hung her head down to avoid them, shielding the unshed tears inside her gaze with her streaming beautiful red haired as she released the unneeded breath in defeat…

_**Seth's right…**_

-tightening the hold on the plastic bags…

_**I doubt he remember me anymore…**_

"You know that isn't true, Éclair…"

Snapping away from her gloomy thought, she lifted up her head to him with glassy eyes, "…Then what is it, Edward…? What is the truth?" she asked, "A month passed since our last meet and he became more and more distant towards me and Seth… I understand he's misses her but I can't help but feel a tiny bit of jealousy for his actions. She's everything to him now… it's as if I didn't exist inside his world anymore" looking down to the ground as she took a shaky breath to supress the sob that threatened to come out from her throat, "Every night I waited for him and he just walked away from me saying he's tired but I let it go… because I knew how much the work tired him especially with Bella worsen condition, he tried to make an effort to be there with her…"

"I'm tired, Edward… I tried to understand him but every effort I make seems pointless to his eyes. He even didn't look me in the eyes anymore. I started to doubt his love for me…"

_**Was it all lies?...**_

-as a sob escaped from her rosy lips…

_**Did he even love me to begin with?**_

A pair of long strong arms circled from her shaken figure with a soothing hand rubbed against her back, trying to comfort her as she cried tearless onto his chest, gripping the light grey shirt with her shaky hand desperately as he tightened his hold on her, "It's alright, Éclair… everything will be alright…"

"It's hurt, Edward… this pain… it's hurt…"

Unknown to them, a pair of dark brown eyes instantly darken in anger as he glared at the immortal hastily, fisting his shaky hand before turning away to the brunette woman beside him with a fake smile on his face…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"That girl… Éclair… Her name means light so I guess she suited him. She was his light while he was her darkness. I think the mutt lucky to have her"

*Rosalie Hale*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::


	13. Chapter 12: Final Goodbye

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Sun and the Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_ Trust is nothing but a fragile belief that can easily been broken… but can be strong as steel that support life…

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Éclair Farron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 12:**_

_**Final Goodbye**_

…

**Click!**

The red haired lifted up her attention from the black book inside her hand and turned to the sound of upcoming footstep towards the living room, knowing the person behind the footstep as a small soft smile occurred across her lips…

The shifter walked through the hallway and looked up to see the light within the living room as he greeted by a warm smile of his imprint, "Welcome home…" her soft gentle voice echoed inside the room as she got up from the red couch and hugged him welcomingly (which unreturned by him) before pulling away to meet his gaze concernedly by the action…

"Jake?..."

Lifting away her arms around him, he walked past the vampire, saying "I'm tired… I'm going to bed" avoiding the hurt inside her blue orbs as he makes his way to his room…

"Wait…" said the red haired as she caught his wrist, "We need to talk-"

"There's nothing to talk-!"

"I think you shouldn't see Bella anymore"

Jacob frozen by the words escaped from her lips as he stopped in the middle of his track, silence as he waited for her to continue, "What-?"

Taking a deep breath, she squeezed his wrist gently, "I think you shouldn't see Bella, Jake… your boss called and said that you frequently absent to work…" she said softly, "I'm worried about you-"

Jacob instantly turned his dark glaring brown eyes to her, harshly pulling his wrist away from her as he faced her, "Who are you saying like that to me?!" he snapped, "You're nothing but a bloodsucker so stay out from my life! I can see who ever I want as long as I care! You know nothing about me! Just go and crawl back to that mind-reader for all I care! I'm dead tried and I'm going to sleep!"

The sound of the door slammed loudly as he left her alone inside the living room and headed towards his room to sleep, ignoring the sadness and painful gaze from his imprint as he closed the door behind him…

Éclair stood alone inside the dimmed living room before slowly fell down onto the floor in agony as she hugged herself with tearless sobs escaped from her mouth for him, feeling the sharp painful sadness stabbing through her unbeaten heart as she cried her pain…

A pair of long warm arms slowly circled around her as he pulled closely onto his chest, comforting his pseudo sister as best as he could as he kept her within his arms, "It's alright, Clairy…" soothed the young boy, "I know he didn't mean it…"

"H-He hates me-"

"Shh… He never hates you, Clairy… he just stressed out that's all"

She shook her head in disagreed as she pulled away, looking up to him with a sadness smile adorned on her lips, "I don't know him anymore, Seth…" hanging her head down to hide her pain, "I don't know if he's our Jake anymore…"

Seth silenced and leaned down to hug his sister in comfort, saying "It's alright, Clairy… I'm here for you" as memories of the words replaying inside her mind…

_**Flashback…**_

"_I would never leave you, Jake… I'll be there as long as you want me to…"_

"_Forever then?"_

"_Then, forever shall I stay with you…"_

_**End of Flashback…**_

-chocking another sob within her throat, she hugged the boy back desperately as she swallowed down into her sorrow, whispering…

_**Forever… **_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

The red haired stopped whatever she's doing and run towards the house phone within vampire speed as she picked the phone up onto her ears, "Hello?"

"Clairy? It's Seth! We're in big trouble right now!"

"What is it?" she asked, leaning closer concerned for the pup well-being as she listened closer for him.

"It's Bella! She's in labour! Sam knows about this and is heading towards the Cullen with the pack for war!"

"Are you alright? Where's Jake?"

"He's with Bella right now! Please Éclair, we have to stop them!"

"Don't worry, I'm on my way!"

Hanging him up, she run into the forest through the window of the house and headed towards the treaty line in hope of catching them up before they do…

The rushing winds touched her pale face as she looked up to the clearing before her, sensing the wet dog scent belonged to the Uley Pack and fasten her speed as she run towards them, "STOP!" she called out, stopping in front them as she raising her arms to prevent them from moving forwards towards the Cullen…

The black furry wolf in front of the huge wolves pack stopped along with his pack-mates and growled in warning to bloodsucker as he crouched down, ready to strike if necessary. Éclair looked at his dark brown eyes and pled him silently, saying "Please… don't it, Sam. Don't kill them, they're innocent…"

Another sandy looking wolf beside the Alpha growled and barked furiously at her, arguing with her as she keep her mouth shut at the fearful sound. Sam shouted his command and turned back to bush behind them to phase back before meeting the vampire with his jeans short covering his waist, "Why are you here, Éclair?"

"I here to stop you, Sam…"

His eyes instantly glare at her, "What do you mean?"

"Please… Sam. Don't do it. They're innocent. It just a child…"

"It a vampire, it need to be kill-"

"Yes, but it also a life… a life you swore to protect…" argued the red haired as she looked at him pleadingly, "Please, Sam… let them go… I'll do anything for you…"

Sam silenced as he looked into her eyes, thinking about it as he sighed in defeat, "Alright…" he agreed (much for the pack shock as they began barking crazily among them but instantly silence by their Alpha command) and turned to her with serious eyes, "But there's a condition… you'll have to leave Forks and break your imprint with Jacob"

Silence around them as she looked at the Alpha in shock, too stunned by his words with a chocking, "What-?" escaped from her lips.

"You heard me. I'll leave the Cullen alone with you leave and break your imprint with Jacob"

Thoughts circling around her mind as she replay the words said by the Alpha inside her head, thinking the pros and cons of the condition before looking up him…

_**Will it worth it?**_

"Alright…"

"Very well, you'll leave first thing tomorrow. If I found you still here in Forks, I won't hesitant and start a war if the Cullen… remembers that" with that the pack instinctively retreat (much for the wolves annoyance) and turned away as they left her alone standing inside the clearing…

Hearing a twinge snapped within the silence forest, she turned behind her to meet a familiar sandy wolf walked towards her slowly, seeing the sadness inside his dark brown as he whimpered. Éclair eyes softened at the young pup and kneed down in front of him as he nudged his furry head onto her icy hand, "I guess you heard that huh?" she said, earning a bark at the words as he tilted his head to the side questionably…

_**Are you going to do it?**_

"I'm sorry, Seth…"

The wolf whimpered and lays his head onto her laps, silently pleading her to consider it with his watery puppy as an icy hand caressed his fur softly…

_**Please don't leave, Clairy…**_

"Promise me, Seth… Promise me you would take care of Jake for me…"

_**No…**_

"And promise you won't tell him about this…"

Seth whimpered once more and slowly nodded in defeat with her soothing cold hand softly patting him as he could feel the warmth (despise her cold hard skin) emitted from her. Closing his dark brown eyes, he lays with there on his sister laps as darkness slowly consume his into unconsciousness with a soft whisper of words echoed inside his ears…

_**Goodbye…**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"Hmm… I think the mutt got lucky to have her. I mean she definitely beautiful and smoking hot but there's something else about them that captivate me. I guess that's love for them…"

*Emmett McCarty*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::


	14. Chapter 13: A fool for Love

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Sun and the Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_ Trust is nothing but a fragile belief that can easily been broken… but can be strong as steel that support life…

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Éclair Farron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**A fool for Love**_

…

The sound of the door turned echoed inside the silence house as Jacob walked through the wooden door and looked up to the dark house in confused…

_**Why is the house so dark?**_

"Éclair?" called out the shifter for his imprint, switching the light on as he searched mildly for a glimpse of her red hair and walked into the living room where she used to greet him, "Éclair?" but was greeted by nothing but silence within the small house.

With a frown on his face, he walked towards her room and opened the wooden in hope of finding her again inside her sanctuary, "Éclair?" once he called out to her as he took a peek of her empty room before a sick feeling hit the pit of his stomach and glanced around her room for any sign of the red haired beauty…

_**Nothing…**_

A paper caught his dark brown eyes at the nightstand beside her bed and began to pick it up as he read…

**Dear Jacob,**

**If you reading this, it means I already left Forks hours ago… **

**First of all, I'm sorry… I can't do this anymore, Jake. I'm tired… I'm tired of trying to understand you. You're not the Jake I knew anymore. Ever since you meet with Bella again, you become more and more distant towards us. I knew I'm being selfish about it and I swear I've tried to understand how much she meant for you… and how much you meant for her… but as time passed, I can't handle it. I can't hold this feeling of jealousy and pain that always swimming inside my heart for you… it as if I wasn't exists anymore to your eyes. All you could ever see was Bella while I'm a shadow of her… I often wondered whether you truly love me… or was it the imprint talking. And now I know, I'll never be the first within your heart as your love for her never vanishes even with the ties between us. So, now I give up Jake… I give up you to her… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I love you so much that it's hurt… I wish all the happiness in the world…**

**Sincerely;**

**Éclair…**

The shaken knee of him finally give out as he fallen down onto the cold wooden floor breathlessly, frozen by the words within the piece of paper as tears started to form behind his eyes lids and slowly slide down through his tan cheeks…

_**No…**_

-crumpling the paper, he instantly on his feet and opened the door of her closets to find it empty which causes his heart to beaten fast for the thought of her leaving him before turning away, running towards the front door as he mildly search of her…

"ÉCLAIR!"

The silence around him began to eat him as he glanced around the house anxious for any tell-sign of the vampire…

_**Don't… **_

"ÉCLAIR!"

-running and running through the darkness of the night with his dark eyes glancing around the shadow as he called out for her…

"ÉCLAIR!"

"JAKE!"

The shifter turned to the sound of his name and was greeted by the young pup running towards him tiredly with concern and fear swimming within his young gaze. Jacob stopped and caught the boy by his shoulder as he support him to take his breath, saying "Seth, where's Éclair?!"

"I-I don't know… one minute I meet her in the clearing and next she just vanished! I don't know where she went to!"

Gritting his teeth in annoyance and despair, he turned away and instantly phased as he running through the forest in hope of catching her familiar scent before the rain washed it away…

_**Please…**_

-turning to his left as he speed down the dirt trail…

_**Please don't leave me…**_

Stopping by the edge of a mountain cliff, he howled in agony throughout the night, praying to the god above to give back his imprint before crumpled down to earth as he slowly shifted back with tears streaming down his face in sorrow, hugging his body as he screamed to the full moon…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

On the other side of the world, a pair of azure blue eyes snapped opened as she turned her attention around her before an old woman beside her looked at the young beautiful lady concernedly, saying "You alright, dear?"

The owner of the beautiful azure eyes blinked and slowly plastered a fake smile on her rosy lips to ease the human concerned for her well-being by saying "Yeah… I'm fine"

"Alright then…"

Turning away, she lifted up her gaze to the full moon outside of the window of the aeroplane and watched the star shined brightly beside it with a tint of sadness flashed inside the blue orbs for the sight, parting her perfect lips as a soft whisper escaped from her mouth…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Jacob…**_

The man instantly lifted his head up to the skies, hearing the sound of her soft voice through the wind touched his hot burning skin and watched the dark blue skies slowly darken by the dark clouds, hiding the full moon from his sight…

The sound of snapping twig caught his attention as he turned to meet Seth within his wolf form gazing at him sadly…

_**Are you alright?...**_

-was the unmistakable words echoed inside the boy head as Jacob turned away to hung his head down towards the ground, feeling nothing but emptiness with his soul as tears fallen down to the land and closed his eyes tiredly with his hand fisting by his side…

"It's all my fault…"

Opening his eyes as he lifted up to the solemn skies, feeling the coldness of the breeze as a tint of the raindrop sliding down his cheek, followed by the other as the tears of the heaven wetting the land as if it was crying alongside with him for his loneliness…

"…she left me. Just like Bella used to …" he murmured, gazing at the heaven sadly with his lifeless orbs as he ignored the wetness streaming down his cheek and soul, "I'm a fool. I'm too caught up with Bella until I forget about her… about us…" breathed the man as he closed his eyes regretfully, "Just seeing her again make me forget of everything I ever had and now… I lose everything I ever need…The happiness I once have, I let it go for the old ones. A love that couldn't never be mine as I forget the love she held for me…"

"…Trust is nothing but a fragile that can easily been broken but can be strong as steel that support life. That's was her words to me but I broke it. Shattering it into dust and now, look what I did to it… I lose her. I lose the happiness that had been always there's before my eyes…" opening his eyes once more as he hung his head down to the ground, "I guess they were right, _'One never knows true happiness if they never felt a true sadness in life'_…"

A hand could been feel by the shifter as the young boy placed his comfort onto his shoulder, giving him a light squeeze, saying "but that what make happiness taste so sweet…" murmured Seth as he meet his lifeless gaze, "I know, she'll be back Jake… just give her sometime and she'll be your… plus she's your soul mate right? One can never escaped destiny binding you to her… She'll be back"

_**I promise…**_

Feeling a sob cracked inside his throat, he nodded as he whimpered desperately to suppress the sob and cried down to his knee, hugging his body as his tears mixing the rain with the cold night breeze blew against his burning skin soothingly…

_**Please come back to me…**_

"…Éclair…"

_**I love you… I really do…**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"After 300 years of my rebirth, I never have seen such a love. A love between immortal enemies was uncommon yet was beautiful at the same time… I'll pray to the Lord for them"

*Carlisle Cullen*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::


	15. Chapter 14: My Existence, My Life

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Sun and the Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_ Trust is nothing but a fragile belief that can easily been broken… but can be strong as steel that support life…

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Éclair Farron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 14:**_

_**My Existence, My Life**_

…

"Jake, please come out…"

"…Go away, Clearwater"

The young boy sighed the nth time this day and leaned his forehead against the cold wooden door tiredly, staring into the space before him as he turned his dark brown gaze to the empty household sadly…

It had been two weeks since she left and Jacob had been nothing but in deep depressed as he locked himself inside the room, caging himself away from the harsh world as the sound of his cried echoed loudly inside the emptiness of his room for her…

_**Éclair…**_

A knock could been heard coming from the front door of the new Black household as the young boy walked towards it to greet the unexpected guest, "Yes?..." he said as he turned the doorknob to see them…

"Seth… Is Jacob home?"

A twinkling of her voice caught him off guard as he lifted his head up to see none other than Bella, Edward and the little Renesmee standing outside of the door awkwardly. Seth blinked and opened the door wider saying, "Please… come in. Jake's in his room right now" as he motioned for the family to come inside before closing the door behind them…

"I hope we're not intruding…"

"Oh! No. Not at all… please make yourself at home. I'll go and call Jacob"

Bella sat down onto the plain red couch inside the living room and glanced around the tiny room boringly as she waited for him, watching her daughter playing with Edward hand before the young pup entered inside the room, followed by the other shifter as they meet him.

"Jake!" beamed the new-born brunette before the smile on her pale face slowly flattered for his sight as she took his appearance…

The usual sunny grin on his face had disappeared and was replaced by a permanent lifeless façade as the glorious healthy tan face turning into sickly pale, losing the sign of life that always engrave within his face as his usual bulky body started to lose some of his weight for the past two week of his absent in her life…

_**What happen?...**_

"Jake?..."

Hearing his name, the man lifted up his lifeless gaze to meet her reddish amber ones as pain and regret flashed inside his orbs before he suddenly fallen down to his knee…

"JAKE!"

-hugging his body in pain, Bella instantly flashed beside the sickly shifter as she placed a hand on his shoulder concernedly before the hotness of his skin burned her icy ones, causing her to flinch away as she couldn't do nothing but gaze sadly at his suffering…

_**Jake…**_

Edward arrived at both of them (as he let Seth take Renesmee) and slowly kneed down in front of the pain shifter, saying "You're alright?" as eyes gazing concerned at him, watching him panting heavily from the pain within his body.

The said man gritted his teeth in pain and shakily lifted up his gaze to meet his…

_**Please… **_

-he thought before closing his eyes as another wave of pain hitting him…

_**Please bring her back to me…**_

"…É-Eclair…"

The mind-reader silenced by his words as the scenes of Éclair leaving him playing inside his minds repeatedly, acting as a reminder for his love before hesitantly placed his hand onto his shoulder, ignoring the burning hot temperature hitting his skin as he give him a light squeeze in support for his suffering…

"Jake?..." wondered the brunette as she glanced between the men concernedly before meeting her husband gaze and saw the I'll-tell-you-later look on his handsome face, saying "Come. Help me carry him to Carlisle…" as he took one of his arm and placed it around his neck…

"But his skin burning me…" complained the new-born as she watched Jacob hissed in pain for the coldness of Edward skin against his hot ones…

Edwards sighed (mentally rolling his eyes) and turned to the other side of the living room, "Seth?!"

"I'm coming" said the young pup as he gives Renesmee to Bella before helping him to bring his Alpha to the Cullen mansion (in hope of helping his depression and sickness) as he placed both of his arms around their shoulder and help him walked outside from the tiny house…

"..No…" said the man weakly as he tried his best struggling in his weak condition out of their hold, "…E-Éclair…"

"She's not here, Jake…"

Jacob stopped his struggling and panted heavily from exhaustion before hanging his head down to hide his pain,"…b-but… w-what if... s-she comes back…" he spoken, voice shaken with doubt yet determinedly wishing it to be true, "If she does… t-there's no one w-waiting for her… I-I need to wait for her to come back…"

Seth eyes instantly darken at the weak voice of him in his delusion state as he could feel the pressure behind the lids of his eyes threaten to fall out from his gaze and slowly closed his eyes, trying to hide the sadness within his gaze, saying "It's alright…" murmured him softly as he placed him down onto the passenger seat inside the silver Volvo before kneeing down to his level as he give him a soft smile, "I'll wait for her here…"

_**I promise…**_

Jacob looked up at his boy and slowly smile, "Thank you…" placing his hand onto his head, weakly ruffling his dark locks affectionately before placing it back onto his lap, "I'm glad you're still with me, Seth…"

"I know…"

Sending one last smile to the shifter, he closed the door of the vehicle and turned to the mind-reader behind him desperately, silently begging for his help to heal the broken heart and soul, "Please… take care of him…"

"We will…"

Jacob who was sitting inside the car silenced as he listened to the conversation outside of the window barrier, knowing how much they worried about him ever since she left, swallowing himself into nothing but regrets and agony of losing her… leaving him just like Bella used to as the memories of her flooding his mind once more, giving him the aching feeling inside his heart as he placed his hand on top of it, feeling the heart beaten painful without her…

_**Éclair… **_

He still remembers… The fear of someone leaving him always haunt him, torturing him for the thought until this day… but now, it was fill by no other but her… his Éclair, his light as her kind words and touch filling the void within his heart and soul, earning for her touch like a wounded wolf… trying to fill the emptiness and loneliness of his existence…

Closing his eyes, he fisted his hand onto his chest near his beating heart and prays. Praying to the God above them as he listened to the sound of whispering wind, carrying messenger to the God within the Heavens …

_**God, bless our souls as I pray to you for her …**_

_**Please bring her back to me as I love her with all my life hence she was my existence…**_

_**Forgive me for my sins as I fail to love her…**_

_**For I'm a fool fallen within the trap of love…**_

_**Lord, bless us as I beg for your forgiveness…**_

_**Send the fallen angel down to me once more as I'll cherish her eternity…**_

_**Within my heart and soul as I took my breath for her…**_

_**The cause my entire world… and the reason of my life…**_

_**Éclair…**_

_**The light shines through the darkness of the night…**_

_**For I'm the sun while she's the moon…**_

_**As the world swallow into the night…**_

_**She's the one that standing to fulfil my life…**_

_**My Éclair…**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"Love is the source of all emotion. The sadness, the happiness, the tears that fallen down through your cheeks was all because of love. When I see them, I couldn't help but have this feeling of warmness and happiness as I watched them looking within their eyes…Love completes them"

*Esme Cullen*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::


	16. Chapter 15: Past and Acceptation

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Sun and the Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_ Trust is nothing but a fragile belief that can easily been broken… but can be strong as steel that support life…

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Éclair Farron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 15:**_

_**Past and Acceptation**_

…

The streaming of the warmth light touched his sickly pale skin as a pair of dark brown eyes slowly opened to greet the world before glancing around the unfamiliar room tiredly, trying to recall the missing memories from his mind as the sound of the door opened beside him caught his daze attention to the sweet scent of the immortal entering the room…

"Jake?..."

The man groaned lightly in responded as he raised his hand to shield his sight from the light hitting his eyeballs and turned to the new-born brunette sitting beside his bedside, "Are you alright?" asked Bella concernedly as she watched him slowly got up from the soft bed to meet her…

"…Yeah" answered the man tiredly as he turned to place his legs onto the floor.

"Do you need something?"

Jacob shook his head, murmuring a soft 'no' and hesitantly stand up onto his feet, leaning against the cold wall with a soft sigh of exhaustion escaped from his dried lips before looking up to the beautiful deep blue skies which remind him of nothing but the colour of her bluish eyes…

_**Éclair…**_

"Jake…"

Turning his head to his old flame, Bella bit her perfect rosy lips and sighed the unneeded breath from her mouth before looking up to the shifter pleadingly, desperately trying to help him, saying "I know what I'm going to say to you will hurt you… but you need to forget about her, Jake… She's gone. She's not coming back-"

"NO!"

A furiously growl emitted from his chest as he glared heatedly at her, "She'll come back! I know her-"

"But-!"

"Just shut up, Bella!" he snapped, finally turning to face her fully with darkness and anger flashed inside his dark gaze, "YOU KNOW NOTHING!" gritting his teeth in anger as he trying his best to supress the urge of phasing before her and fisting his hand to control the shaken of his body, "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER! NOTHING! DON'T ASSUME YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME AND MY LIFE! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I'M IMPRINT ON HER!"

Slamming her hand onto the bed, she broke it into pieces with her new-born strength as the feathers within the pillow flying around the room, glaring at him angrily, saying "SO! WHAT IF I'M JEALOUS WITH HER! SHE'S DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE YOU, JACOB! SHE'S A BLOODSUCKER! SHE'S NOT GOOD FOR YOU-!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT'S GOOD FOR ME! YOU LEFT ME FOR HIM!"

"THAT'S DIFFERENT-!"

"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENT? NO MATTER HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU, YOU COULDN'T NEVER LOVE ME BACK!..." trailing off as his voice slowly softened as he gazed down onto the floor, "You couldn't never love me back after all I give to you. You'll just throw me away again…" closing his eyes sadly to hide the pain before parting his lips as tears began fallen down through his cheeks, "They were right, I'm just too blind with you until I forget want I have in front of me… of her. I forget how much she love me… how much happiness we have together…"

"I love her… I love her more than my life itself…"

"It just the imprint talking-!" denied the new-born as she glared at the words, "You love me!"

"I was… not anymore…"

Shaking her head in disbelieve for his words, she stormed away, slamming the door harshly as she left the man alone inside the messy room for his agony. Jacob silenced and slowly fell down on his knee as he hugged his cold body tightly with tears streaming down his pale face, screaming and crying for his lost love within the emptiness of the room, ignored by the vampires sitting below him as he swallowed down to his misery…

Down below, the Cullen along with the other vampires within the room shifted their gaze up to the cry of a heartbroken man sadly as they watched Bella coming down the stairs angrily, "He's being stupid again!" exclaimed the new-born as she glared to the floor, "Why can't he just accept her gone…"

"And why can't you accept he love her?"

Bella raised her reddish amber eyes to Tanya Denali and hissed, "What do you know?!"

"I mean it obvious how much she meant for him. Why can't you just accept he doesn't love you anymore like he used to?!"

Bella silenced as she continued to glare at the blonde haired vampire before turning away to hide the shame within her face…

"That's enough. Let the man swallow in his misery. What's important for us is to find a way to prove that Renesmee is not an immortal child. We need more witness…" said Carlisle as he glanced among them, "Can you do it Eleazar?"

The ex-guard of the Volturi nodded, "I'll try my best…"

"Good. Esme and I will leave first thing in the morning to Egypt for the Egyptian Coven while Alice and Jasper will go to Brazil for the Amazon Coven"

Kate raised her hand gently, saying "I know this must seems to be pointless and unrelated to the issue within hand but I couldn't help but ask, who the vampire imprint by the shifter above us was?"

"Éclair" said Edward, "Éclair Farron…"

Eleazar blinked his eyes in amazement, "Farron? As in the Lune Coven?"

"Lune Coven?" wondered Tanya as she looked at the dark haired man before her.

"Yes. The Lune Coven, an ancient old vampire coven beside the Volturi and Romanian. They were one of the biggest covens within the centuries as all the members of the coven have a gift that ensures their title of being the most powerful coven in the immortal world"

"The Creator of the Coven was Niute de Lune, a Europe royalty during the 1400's. It had been told that the man was being killed by the child of moon during the first immortal world war centuries ago and the coven was been wiped out clean by them. None of them survived… if this Éclair Farron is one of the elite members of the Lune Coven, then I might know where she is…"

"Where?..."

A husky dried voice echoed inside the room as the vampires turned their attention to the unknown shifter standing on the staircases as he stared at the man desperately, "Where is she?..."

"…Vulterra, Italy"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

The sound of the soft footsteps echoed within the hallway, walking towards the destination as their dark cloak swing side to swing, following their movement before opening the large wooden door of the chamber to meet the ancient leaders…

Aro smiled at the new arrival and stood up from his throne as he greeted them, "Ah… come. Come. We were expecting you…"

The cloak figure entered the room and stopped in front of him with their hand stretched out for him to take. The man smiled gleefully at the willingness of the immortal and took it soft pale hand into his owns, searching within it memories before opening his red crimson gaze wickedly, saying…

"Éclair Farron de Lune. Welcome to the Volturi"

-as the figure took off the head of her cloak and began to reveal her beautiful face to him…

"Thank you… Aro"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"Love is beautiful but dangerous at the same. Just like the roses who have torn on it stem… Beautiful yet deathly... Just like the love he held for her. It can be strength for him to live… but it can also be his death…"

*Eleazar Denali*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::


	17. Chapter 16: The Paid Price

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Sun and the Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_ Trust is nothing but a fragile belief that can easily been broken… but can be strong as steel that support life…

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Éclair Farron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 16:**_

_**The Paid Price**_

…

"Ahh… the elite guard of the Lune Coven, _'Gardien de la Lune'_ Éclair Farron. It's an honour to have you in our humble palace. How may we serve you?" asked Aro with a sadistic smile occurred across his lips as he looked at the beautiful red haired immortal before him…

"I'm here to offer you a deal Aro which I know will interest you…"

"And what is it, my dear?"

Éclair silence for a moment and looked up at the leader of the Volturi coven stoically, "I'm hoping to join your little… coven… and in return I want you to cancel your plan of executing the Cullen"

Aro smiled flatten a little for the words and looked into her azure gaze firmly, "You know the law, Éclair. Creating an immortal child is forbidden in the immortal world. What if the child throws a tantrum and reveals us all?"

"I know the consequences of it but please… it's not what you think. That child is not an immortal child. It's a hybrid. I've seen it before, Aro. The child is no threat to us causes I was there to witness it" said the elite guard of the extinct powerful coven firmly as she dared herself to argue with him, "The human, Edward mate was pregnant on their honeymoon on Isle Esme. I saw the life growing inside her…"

"Is that true?…"

"Yes…"

Aro silenced for a moment in thought and turned his attention to his brothers sitting behind him for their opinion. Cauis have a permanent scowl on his face and glance at him in I-don't-like-it look on his face while Marcus has his usually I-don't-even-care façade…

"…Alright but we'll still proceed with our plan of stopping by Forks. I want to see it with my own eyes"

"But-!"

"It either that or else…I declared a war against them"

Éclair instantly shut her mouth, thinking about the consequences if she ever tried to doubt his decision and silenced as she nodded her head in defeat, "Alright…"

"It sets then. We'll leave for Forks in Dawn…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

A month passed by since he last heard from the blo-I mean Carlisle's friend Eleazar about Éclair's whereabouts and Jacob had been nothing but struggling to freed himself from the Cullen as he began to act rashly (or stupidly in his case) about going to Italy to face them to meet her, desperately trying to reach out to her as he screaming out her name before went hysterically and hyperventilated about it. The words, 'please bring her back to me' kept repeating from his mouth as tears streaming down his face, panting heavily for breath as the pain of a broken heart crawling everywhere inside his vein, begging them to see her…

"Are you ready, Jake?"

The owner of the name silenced as he snapped away from his thought and slowly nodded in respond, lifting up his empty lifeless gaze to the icy terrain before him as he waited for the enemies to come, along with the other lee-I mean vampires around him…

"…Let's do this"

Beyond the horizontal, a line of dark black cloak figures suddenly appeared in front of them as they watched the large huge Italian vampire coven making their appearance to Forks for the upcoming battle of Renesmee. Jacob's hand instantly curled into a tight fist as he watched them with determine eyes…

_**I'll bring you back…**_

"Jake?..."

The shifter turned his attention to the brunette beside him and nodded as he followed her, together with Emmett to face the leaders of the Volturi who were after for Renesmee in hope of protect her from their threat. Suddenly out of the corner of his dark brown eyes, a familiar beautiful soft red locks caught his attention as he turned to the figure just between the two main guards of the Volturi, looking at the figure underneath the black cloak suspiciously before a wind blew passed them causes the upper head cloak to fall down and began to reveal the face he been waiting for…

_**Éclair…**_

As if the word echoed within his mind heard by the red haired, she lifted up her bluish gaze to meet his brown ones, completely freezing the world around them as they stared into each other eyes. Emotion after emotion flashed inside their gaze as the words exchange by the people around them silenced, leaving them alone within the world as the man took a step front to search her…

"…Éclair…"

Step after step arranged by his shaky legs and become to turn into a full run as he run towards her desperately, shouting "ÉCLAIR!"

The red haired angel blinked out of her little daze of seeing him again and took a step front to him, "Jacob…"

In an instantly, two of the guards Demetri and Felix quickly pulled the shifter into a headlock to block his path towards the vampire. Jacob gritted his teeth and struggled from the strong grip as he kept his attention on her beautiful face, growling and struggling as he raised his hand to touch, "…Éclair…"

"Jake!"

Bella rushed to his side and punched the large bulky Volturi to free her best friend, growling in warning as she begins her attack on him instinctively. Jacob immediately phased at the distraction and shut his over-size jaw onto the leech hand to release his grip. Éclair desperately trying to stop them but was stopped by Jane and Alec as they stood protectively in front of her…

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Jane ignored the woman exclaimed and glared at the shifter with her crimson eyes, sending the wolf fallen to the ground in burning pain as his whimpers echoed inside the clearing…

"Stop it!"

"Jane, stay down!"

The blonde haired girl frowned slightly for her master words and pulled away as she let the mutt go from her torturous gaze before stepping back beside her brother, watching the ex-guard of the French Coven hesitantly walked towards the fallen shifter with her eyes glassy in unshed tears before stopped just a few feet from him as she hung her head down to hide the sadness in her gaze for him...

Jacob who was whimpering in pain started to shift back into his human form and panted heavily from the attack given by the little bloodsucker as he lifted his head up to her, desperately trying to reach her with his hand out as he called out her name from his dried pale lips…

"Éclair…"

-causing her to look up to meet his gaze…

"I'm sorry…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"Love is blind. You never know what's in front of you until it's gone… but it never too late to try"

*Tanya Denali*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::


	18. Chapter 17: Forgiveness

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Sun and the Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_ Trust is nothing but a fragile belief that can easily been broken… but can be strong as steel that support life…

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Éclair Farron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 17:**_

_**Forgiveness **_

…

Crawling, the shifter dragged his aching body inch by inch towards her and hugged her legs desperately as he cried endless tears streaming down his hollow cheek, begging her forgiveness for his sin, ignoring the coldness of the snow surround his naked body for her, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" wetting the rough dark cloak of her with his tears as he snuggled closer for her soothing icy touch, "I love you… please come back to me…please, Éclair. I-I'll do anything. I'll never see Bella again. Please… come back to me…"

Éclair silenced as she listened to his words repeating over and over as he begged her, trying to persuade her of returning, to have her once more in his arms as he hugged her legs tightly within his grasp, saying "I need you…"

"My…What we have here? A submissive shifter?"

Both of the imprint couple turned their attention to the main leader of the Italian coven and watched Aro walked gracefully towards them with an amuse smile on his face, looking back and forth between them in amaze written all over his face, "I don't know you have courtship with the mutt… what a pleasant surprise it was…"

Éclair glared slightly at the man words as a growl escaped from the shifter lips, hugging her legs tightly instinctively to protect as he glared at the man, "Aro…" said the red haired in acknowledge as she ignored the tighten grip on her immobile legs before facing him coldly.

Aro stopped just a few feet away from the couple and grinned, "So, what Marcus been telling me is true. You're the shifter imprint"

"What do you want?!" growled Jacob as he glared at the leech before him, trying to shield his imprint away from the bloodsucker as he tried to stand up to his shaky knee but fail before stumbled down to the icy ground once more in exhaustion for his weak body.

"Her…"

"I'm not letting you have her!"

"That's not what she said earlier…" smirking as he turned his crimson eyes to the immortal beside the shifter, "Isn't that right my dear?..."

Éclair silenced as she avoided the crimson gaze meeting her and looked down to meet her soul mate dark brown eyes as he gazing deeply into her azure ones, "Éclair…" looking at her questionably and pleadingly as he raised his hot burning hand to touch her icy hand, "What is he saying?..."

"…I'll be joining the Volturi"

"What! Why?!"

"She's exchanged herself for Renesmee…" said the Cullen mind-reader, Edward after reading her unguarded mind which causes the vampires around him to gasp in shock for her action and turned their attention to the said red haired immortal in disbelieved, "She's willing to submit herself to join their coven and as in return they would leave us alone…"

"YOU CAN'T!" shouted the shifter as he tugged her cloak, "YOU CAN'T! I WOULDN'T LET YOU!"

"Jacob…"

"Please… don't Éclair..."

She shook her head firmly as she pulled away from his grasp, "Jacob…" said the angelic vampire before him as she kneed down to his level, cupping his cheeks with her icy hands as he instantly leaned to it before letting a deep breath of contentment for the touch and slowly looked up to see her, "Please, don't go Éclair… I need you…"

"I'm sorry, Jake…"

"No…"

"I'm so sorry…"

Jacob shook his head in denial, gripping the icy hands on his face tightly as he looked up at her with streaming tears, "Please I begging you… I'll do anything for you. I never see Bella again. I'll always with you. For every beating of my heart… I swear to god I never leave you again. Just please… come back to me…" crying as he leaned to her hand, kissing the cold soft marble hand of her gently, "Without you… I'll die…"

Éclair silenced as she hung her head down and leaned her forehead against him, savouring the warmness of his skin against her before brushing his lips with her cold breath, whispering agony into his ear, "Please don't let me choice, Jake… don't let me choice between your life and our love… I'm not worth it…"

"…You're worth it, Éclair… without you… I'll never find a true happiness… I love you… will all my heart and soul… for every single breath I took was for you…"

Chocking her sob, she cried tearless within his arms, gripping his back desperately with her hand as she gives him a light squeeze, "I love you, Jake…"

"As I love you, Éclair…"

Carlisle who saw the entire event turned to his old friend and saw the usual wicked grin adorned on his face vanished as an amaze and understandable look filling his pale face, watching the forbidden couple interestingly, "What's on your mind, my friend?" asked Carlisle to the leader before returning his gaze to the immortals before him.

"I never saw such beauty before…" said the man in amaze before a genuine smile appeared on his face, "This bond… between them fascinate me…"

"As do I… never in my 300 years life has I see such intense love between two immortal enemies…it as if they make for each other …"

Aro glanced sideway to man beside him and slowly nod in agreed, "I supposed…" before turning back to them silently, "I guess some people deserve their happy ending after all…"

"… Thank you, Aro"

"Don't thank me, Carlisle. Thanked to the Lord for my changing heart. I'll see you again, my old friend…"

Pulling away, Éclair turned her attention to Aro as she watched him walked away from them questionably, "Aro…"

The vampire turned his head to the sound of his name and slowly smiled at the red haired, saying "It seems I have no interest in recruiting you after all, my child… you have a great destiny ahead of you…" motioned to the sleeping shifter within her arms who had fall asleep in exhaustion for her soothing touch before looked up to meet her gaze, "I wish you all the best in your life, my dear… but remember, the Volturi always welcome you…

"Thank you, Aro…"

"You're welcome, Éclair Farron de Lune"

Looking down to the sleeping shifter inside her arms, she smiled and hugged him tightly once more as she placed a gentle loving kiss on his forehead…

"Sleep, Jake… let your dream, take you away from this cruel world…"

_**Let me take you away to the heavens…**_

Jacob snuggled closer for her cold and began to smile subconsciously for the familiar word as he savoured the rainy scent of her deeply within his soul…

_**Then take me, my light…**_

A pair of once brown and now hazel eyes watched the couple intense for their love and couldn't help but looked away sadly for her lost…

She had lost a hopeless battle…

He was ever her to begin with…

He never loves her anymore…

She wasn't his world anymore…

_She_ was his world now…

Giving out a small sad smile, she lifted her head up to them and smiled.

"I'm happy for you Jake…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"I know I'm being selfish all this time… I was too blind to see it. Now, I know. She meant a world to him as he for her. They need each other more than the air they breathe. I guess I'm happy for him…"

*Bella Swan/Cullen*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::


	19. Epilogue: Our Happiness Together

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Sun and the Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_ Trust is nothing but a fragile belief that can easily been broken… but can be strong as steel that support life…

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Éclair Farron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_**Epilogue:**_

_**Our Happiness together**_

…

the smell of fresh cooked breakfast fill the small house within the edge of the forest as a beautiful red haired woman stood in front of the stove frying the bacons for her boys before a pair of long warm arms circling around her tiny waist with a soft kiss placed against her neck.

"Morning, love…"

Éclair, the name of the red haired woman chuckled softly as the sweet greeting and hummed in replied as she placed the cooked bacons onto the plate, "You're early"

"Hmmm…"

Éclair sighed and turned around to face him as she circled her arms around his neck, "Now. Now, Mr Black. Don't get over yourself. The kids still sleeping upstairs"

Jacob purred and squeezed her waist as he placed butterfly kisses over her pale smooth neck, trying to engage her into the mood, saying "Hmmm… Mrs Black. We can be quiet as a ninja…"

A frown of amusement occurred across her lips and shook her head as she leaned closer to give him his morning kiss, "Not a chance, Jake. Go and fetch the kids. They'll be late to school"

Knowing there's no way to earn his early treat, he sighed and went upstairs to get the kids out of their beds. After a few minutes of screaming, clattering and light cussing coming from above her, the kids along with Jacob finally arrived down the dining room and sat down onto the chair with a frown on Jacob face and huge grins on the boys.

"Boys! What did you do this time?" scolded the red haired as she placed down their tower of pancakes before them with scolding look on her beautiful face.

Seth grinned and shook his head innocently, "Nothing…" too innocently…

A little boy with dark haired, slightly tan skins and a pair of deep blue eyes beside the teenage shifter giggled as he looked up at the woman, saying "Dad got wet because Uncle Seth put a pail on the door"

Seth gasped in mocking shock for his nephew betrayal of their tiny secret and looked up at the woman sheepishly, "E-Err… that's wasn't me. I-I swear…"

"Seth Clearwater. You are going to clean that mess right now or you'll be grounded for a week!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am"

Jacob who was silenced during the interaction couldn't help but smile at the scene before him, watching his family talking (or whatever they did) as the image bring nothing but warmness down to his heart…

He still remember the incident happened 5 years ago deeply into his memories. The day where he first meet her, the day he declare his love for her, the day she leave him for his foolishness and the day she's coming back to him. After all the obstacles he had been faced for, he couldn't help but be grateful to the God for giving him her once again and a miracle along the way. After 5 years of living together with her, they had been gifted by the God once more with a bundle of miracle in their hand….

A little boy named Adrian Ephraim Black was born on 5th of June after a week of worrying about Éclair suddenly sickness and was shock to hear that she was pregnant at the same week. Since then, he promise- no swears he will never leave them again. Never abandoned them as for they were his life…

Chuckling at Seth who was having a little food fight with Adrian which causes Éclair to grunt as she scolded his foolish boys, he turned his attention to the blue skies outside of the window and watched the faded moon and the newly arrive sun align together on the skies with a smile adorned on his lips…

_**Our Happiness Together…**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"Daddy always called mommy his moon and mommy always called daddy her sun. I don't understand at first but I know Daddy love Mommy just as much as Mommy loves Daddy. Just like the sun without its Moon. They become incomplete. I love both of them"

*Adrian Ephraim Black*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E ..S.U.N..A.N.D..T.H.E..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::


End file.
